Amigos y enemigos
by Double-S.-01
Summary: Una niña nueva en cd. Gotica. Un viejo enemigo de Bruce Wayne. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa niña había sido contratada para algo así? El comienzo de una nueva amiga y enemiga, y ¿por qué no? ¡su ingreso a una familia de locos! para luego poco a poco volverse confuso y entrar a "otro tipo de manicomnio". [OC, AU, OOC...]
1. Chapter 1 Un nuevo objetivo

**Mi primer post, ayuden con reviews, no sean groseros y léanla por lo menos para que sepan si les gusta o no. La historia en general, algunos personajes y Kim son de mi propiedad, los ya conocidos personajes, son propiedad de Dc Comics, lo cual no me pertenece.**

Montpellier, Francia.

HACE 3 AÑOS.

Estaba oscuro, solo la luz de la calle que traspasaba las cortinas dejaba ver lo que pasaba en la sala de esa casa amarilla… Pero no era mucho; pasó tan rápido, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta hasta que sintió su propia sangre, ya estaba hecho, ese pequeño pero profundo corte en su garganta solo le dejó tiempo de ver una pequeña sombra frente a él…

-¿Kim? – La voz de Harriet era un poco tímida. Pero al contrario de su muda amiga, era muy sociable.- ¿Estás bien?

La niña sentada a su lado dejó de estudiar el suelo y la miró a los ojos. Otra vez tenía pequeñas ojeras rodeando esos ojos marrones. Kim era una niña de estatura normal para su edad, 6 años. Tímida, introvertida y muy silenciosa, Harriet era su única amiga… y tenía problemas en casa. Su padre era sospechoso de la muerte de su tío, la policía los vigilaba día y noche, a pesar de eso Harriet se veía como siempre, quizá a veces llegaba un poco tarde a la escuela, o más palida de lo normal, pero sus pecas y su cabello rojo le daban un aire alegre que incluso ella se creía, nunca estaba triste, por eso a Kim le agradaba.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en Collyn…- explicó Kim- anoche mataron a su padre…-se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Consideraba a Collyn un buen amigo también, casi nunca hablaban pero nunca la trató mal y si hablaban, era amigable con ella. No podía creer que había hecho.

Si alguien viera a Kim, no podría creer que fuera hija de… bueno, no podrían creer que no fuera tan tierna como parecía.

Harriet asintió –culpan a mamá por eso – bajó la mirada un momento – anoche llegó tarde y luego se enteraron de la muerte del papá de Collyn… ahora mis padres son sospechosos de algo horrible… - se le quebró la voz.

Kim no podía creer lo que escuchaba "oh no!" – lo siento.

-¿De qué te disculpas? No sabes nada, nadie sabe nada. – sacó su caja de crayones y dos hojas de papel - ¿Te gustaría olvidar conmigo?

Kim corría esquivando personas, carros, botes de basura y… policías. Ya estaba oscuro, no había mucha gente en la calle, y aún si lo hubiera, no la ayudarían, no con esa ropa. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, un suéter negro, unos guantes negros, tenis negros, gorro negro y un antifaz… negro. No quería perder a los policías, quería ganarles. Dio vuelta en un callejón, varios la siguieron por atrás, al final se encontró con otros policías que la esperaban. "Hora de desaparecer".

Sacó una canica de su bolsa y la lanzó contra el piso, un destello de luz cegó temporalmente a los policías, cuando se dieron cuenta, Kim ya no estaba.

Respiraba lentamente recostada en una azotea, justo por encima de los policías, cuando se recuperó se levantó y brincando e edificio en edificio se dirigió al almacén de su padre.

-¿Te divertiste? – Joy la miraba impresionado – No le encuentro lo divertido a ser perseguido por 7 policías.

Kim le sonrió – bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo, y hoy no hay misiones, necesitaba ejercicio.

Joy enarcó una ceja "necesitas una vida…" no le gustaba que su jefe tratara a su propia hija como un arma. Él era como su hermano, la veía como tal, como su pequeña hermanita. No dejaría que le hicieran daño, no podía imaginarse qué le haría su padre si fallaba una misión. – Necesitas descansar – dijo al fin – es hora de dormir.

Kim lo miró suplicante – pero…. – al ver la mirada de Joy, supo que no había escapatoria, la cuidaba demasiado – está bien – aceptó – ¡pero léeme un cuento!

Cd. Gótica.

HOY.

-Hola Bárbara – dijo un niño de 9 años, cabello negro, ojos azules.

-Dick, ¿Cómo te va con… tu nueva vida? – Bárbara, 13 años, pelirroja.

- Me acomodo como puedo – respondió Dick dejándose caer en el sillón. – 3 meses aquí y por lo menos ya no me pierdo ni en las calles ni en la mansión.

-¿Y Bruce? – preguntó Bárbara.

-No debe tardar, no te preocupes.

Fuera de la mansión, esa conversación estaba siendo escuchada por una pequeña sombra tras un arbusto. Tenía unos audífonos y una pequeña antena dirigida hacia la mansión, donde Dick Grayson y Bárbara Gordon estaban esperando a Bruce Wayne. Un carro entró y se paró frente a la puerta. Iba en silencio, no se escuchó nada con el aparato. "Bruce Wayne… su destino se aproxima, y ¿cuál es el destino de todo hombre?" Bruce bajó del carro y entró a la mansión. – Morir. – susurró Kim, alejándose lentamente del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo al objetivo

**Para que tengan una idea (además de la del cap anterior) Kim tuvo una infancia parecida a la de Damian y Cassy, esto significa que no tuvo infancia, su padre la entrenó y la obligó a hacer cosas malas, pero como ella apenas aprendía, creció con diferentes ideas sobre lo que es el bien y el mal, por ahora no lo dirá, quizá ni se lo imaginen, pero estando en Francia llegó a sufrir muchas cosas de su padre. Aprendió varios idiomas y llegó a America, cd. Gótica, por un contrato. Creo que es lo que debería explicar por ahora... No estoy completamente segura... Hum. En fin, no soy dueña de YJ o Batman o ningún personaje de Dc. Disfruten y Reviews! ;)**

-Hola, soy Joan Clearwater, puedes decirme Jo – dijo Kim sonriéndole al espejo. – Haha, ¿quién te va a creer? Tienes 9 años, vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor.- respondió su reflejo.

Había pasado medio año después de… escapar, de Francia. No sabía hacer muchas cosas, pero una llamada con una oferta que nadie resistiría la llevó a cd. Gótica. Después de hacer su tarea, sabía que esa ciudad era una de las más peligrosas, locos con disfraces de Halloween atormentando a todos. Y estaba el rumor de un vigilante vestido de murciélago, acompañado por un par de niños "limpiando la ciudad del crimen". Kim creía que estaba tan loco y daba tanto miedo como los de Arkham. A pesar de eso, había algo en la ciudad que le gustaba a Kim, quizá el hecho de ser peligrosa, o de que en realidad era como una isla olvidada por el gobierno, pero sentía como si estuviera en su lugar.

Tanto así, que se hizo su traje. Negro, guantes y botas grises, antifaz negro. Su mochila roja le servía para llevar comida, ropa y armas. Siempre la llevaba con ella, era útil si tenía que escapar, ya no tendría que volver a las casas por cosas, tenía lo necesario para una noche y luego conseguiría más cosas.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – Alfred Pennyworth miraba a Kim con sorpresa.

- Yo… - Por un momento, Kim olvidó todo. "Recuerda, 9 años…" – Me preguntaba si podía conocer a Bruce Wayne – Sonrió lo más tímidamente que pudo. – Vine a conocer Gótica con mis padres, pero no me dejaron ir con ellos hoy, así que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta y… - "¿Y qué?"

Pero no tuvo que terminar la frase, Alfred entendió a qué se refería.

-Oh, no sé si esté disponible, pero puede pasar mientras lo busco.

Se hizo a un lado para que Kim pasara al vestíbulo, era una estancia grande, escaleras al frente, una puerta a la izquierda y un elevador de servicio a la derecha. Alfred guio a Joan hacia la puerta de la izquierda. Era una sala como las de espera de los dentistas, tenía 3 sillones rodeando una mesa de centro, frente a una chimenea, varios libreros pegados a las paredes y una mesa un poco más grande cerca de la ventana.

-Puede esperar aquí, no tardaré. – Alfred salió cerrando tras de sí. Kim dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó a un librero.

-¿Quién eres? – la sorprendió una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

Kim giró para encontrarse con un niño de su estatura, cabello negro, ojos azules… "Dick Grayson."

-Estem… ¿Quién eres tú? – Kim sonrió burlonamente.

-No, yo pregunté primero.

-Y yo después de ti.

-Contesta tú primero – Dick no estaba enojado pero tampoco quería seguirle el juego.

-¿Yo? Después de ti – Kim le sonrió un poco más, como… retándolo.

Antes de que Dick pudiera decir algo más, un hombre, en un traje azul, entró. Era como su protegido, en realidad, podrían parecer padre e hijo. Kim sabía la historia de ambos huérfanos, pero el cabello negro, los ojos azules y el tono de piel eran parecidos.

-¿Dick? Pensé que estabas en la biblioteca. – Su voz era seria, su tono autoritario, su mirada objetiva. A Kim le desagradó eso, pero no había ido a hacer amigos.

-Escuhé a Alfred hablando con alguien y tenía curiosidad.

Bruce miró a Kim – Hola, Bruce Wayne – le tendió la mano.

Kim titubeó, pero se la estrechó – Joan Clearwater.

Dick enarcó la ceja. Kim no supe si le habían creído o no, pero Bruce le sonrió ligeramente y la invitó a sentarse al sofá.

-Escuché que desapareció por mucho tiempo, sr. Wayne. – Comenzó Joan – ¿Qué hizo? ¿Viajó por todo el mundo?

- Enrealidad… - Bruce iba a contestar, pero Dick lo interrumpió.

-¿Y tú? – Estaba claro que el joven dudaba de las intenciones de Kim.

-Yo eh viajado con mis padres desde hace 6 meses, no es mucho pero, ya estuve en Francia, Chicago, Florida, Nebraska… - Kim pensó que debía convencer más a Dick que a su tutor, él parecía más confiado, y entonces Bruce preguntó:

-¿Y tus padres?

-Oh, hoy no me dejaron ir con ellos, dijeron algo de la edad, pero no importa mucho, siempre es así, cada quien por su lado. – Kim lo dijo con aire de despreocupación pero un toque de tristeza, Bruce le comenzó a contar a dónde había ido.

Los tres estuvieron hablando y comparando viajes por el resto del día, Kim inventaba algunas cosas sobre lo que había hecho en sus viajes. Lo mismo hacía Bruce, después de todo, no podía contarle que fue a la liga de las sombras y anduvo entrenando por todos los rincones del mundo. Dick era el más sincero, todo sabían lo del circo y él no tenía problemas en ocultar lo que hacía con sus padres, hasta llegar a cd. Gótica.

Cuando Kim se fue, Bruce miró a Dick.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé - contestó Bruce – es extraño que incluso en Gótica ande sola. Vamos – diciendo esto, empujó un ladrillo de la chimenea hacia un lado, una puerta se abrió dejando ver un pequeño ascensor – es hora de irnos.

Dick sonrió. Ser Robin era más entretenido y emocionante que ser Dick Grayson.


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva ¿amiga?

**Entonces ¿Cómo les va en la vida? Kim es de esas que nunca tienen un plan especifico, vaya niña -.\ ser impulsivos puede traer muchos problemas, vaya que lo sé. Pero ya saben que por lo menos con una idea se puede hacer mucho, jeje. No estoy segura que me esté gustando mi propia historia así que trataré de hacer algunas cosas más... movidas, ya saben :) Bueno, disfruten n.n [YJ ni Batman me pertenecen]**

Esa noche, Kim entrenaba para escapar, saltando edificios de un lado a otro, metiéndose por callejones y evitando ser vista por cualquier persona. Dos Caras se entretenía robando un banco, en realidad, se entretenía robando SU banco.

El dúo dinámico se dirigió hacia el Banco Dent, en su camino se cruzaron con una niña vestida de negro que jugaba escondidas, ellos no la notaron, ella sí. Y los siguió para ver al rumor de Gótica en acción.

Kim se quedó un edificio enfrente, sacó una cámara y comenzó a ver con el zoom. Robin se dirigió al techo y esperó, Kim sacó foto de él. Batman entró por las puertas de vidrio rotas, sacó foto. (Comenzó a sacar fotos de sus movimientos, en realidad) Con el zoom, pudo ver como Batman peleaba contra los matones de Dos Caras, al verlo a él, no supo si sentir miedo o asco, la mitad de la cara quemada, el ojo técnicamente colgaba en su lugar. También a él le tomó varias fotos. Robin entró como el factor sorpresa desde el techo, peleó contra Dos Caras hasta que éste sacó una pistola y una moneda, dos matones se abalanzaron contra Robin pero él contraatacó, Batman fue tras Dos Caras y lo atrapó mientras Robin derrotaba a los otros matones. Tomando una última foto, Kim se alejó lentamente hacia su escondite temporal.

"Bruce Wayne hará una fiesta de donación para el orfanato Wyllowood."

Los periódicos decían eso en la segunda plana, en la primera, estaba Dos Caras detenido. "El Murciélago evita que Harvey Dent, alias Dos Caras, robe aproximadamente $100 000.00"

Parecía una oportunidad para terminar el trabajo, esa mañana, Kim había recibido un mensaje con solo 4 palabras, "el tiempo se acaba." Eso solo significaba que el contrato también, debía matar a Bruce Wayne en las próximas 36 hrs o robar un banco, y por lo que había visto, en esa ciudad sería algo difícil… Eso le gustaba.

La nota de la fiesta de Bruce Wayne decía que solo se podría entrar con invitación, una reportera había sido invitada. Solo una. Los demás eran personas de la alta sociedad, personas adineradas que querían demostrarle a Bruce Wayne que eran tan ricos como él, y también daban dinero a los que lo necesitaban… Sí, claro, Kim conocía varios nombres y sabía que la mayor parte del dinero no era honesto.

Pero Bruce Wayne estaba blanco, y la mejor manera de conseguir guerra era ser un hombre de paz. Alguien como él consigue enemigos fácilmente.

"Muy bien Kim", se dijo a sí misma, "hay que conseguir un plano de la mansión…" estaba en camino hacia el parque, "o una invitación" dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza cuando, a lo lejos, vio a Dick Grayson con varios chicos.

Llevaban uniformes, el escudo decía Academia Gótica. Por lo que Kim sabía, lo único que le hacía falta a esa academia era una universidad. Es una escuela de ricos. No se acercó, en realidad, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y alejarse cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, con otro nombre.

-¡Hey! ¡Joan! – Dick corría hacía ella, los demás lo miraban extrañados. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Yo… Debo volver al… hotel – improvisó Kim.

Dick abrió su mochila y sacó 1 sobre rojo.

-Ten, de parte de Bruce – Dick le tendió el sobre, Kim se imaginó que era. – Hay 3 boletos, para ti y tus padres, sería lindo que fueran, y con otra niña deambulando por ahí sería menos aburrido.

Kim aceptó el sobre y le sonrió como agradecimiento. Dick le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió con los otros chicos, ella guardó el sobre en la bolsa de enfrente de su propia mochila y se alejó.

Esa noche, Kim se dedicó a buscar ropa. La invitación decía fiesta de Gala, y se suponía que sus padres eran ricos. Estaba viendo escaparates de una plaza abandonada, más bien, cerrada. Aún le quedaban 24 hrs para cumplir su objetivo, había decidido que aceptaría la invitación de Wayne, pero solo para entrar, por lo que había escuchado, al parecer el hijo de cd. Gótica conocía a su vigilante. Hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, debía pasar desapercibida por si Batman era la seguridad.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en Montpellier, Joy le había conseguido un vestido para cuando salió de la primaria, su padre no puso objeción en que lo usara, pero no la dejó ir a la comida que los padres organizaban para los estudiantes, en vez de eso, le dio una misión. El vestido terminó cubierto de pequeñas manchas de sangre, pero Joy no podía quejarse, y lo había robado, no era dinero perdido. "Ahora sí, puedes jugar a ser niña." Joy siempre quiso darle la infancia que no tuvo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando en un escaparate de ropa de piel, notó un círculo perfecto, un oyo, por donde cabía una persona sin problema alguno. Ignorando los anuncios de "Exposición Felina" entró, más por curiosidad que por buscar algo ahí, odiaba la piel.

Un sonido al fondo guió su curiosidad, se encontró con una mujer vestida de negro. En las manos tenía un gato de piedra caliza. Kim se fijó más en la mujer, estaba vestida de gato.

El polvo del almacén hizo que a Kim le picara la nariz, estornudó y la mujer rápidamente giró, posición de ataque, la estatuilla en una mano detrás de ella. Cuando vio a Kim, se extrañó.

-¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?

-Nadie – dijo Kim, aguantando las ganas de estornudar nuevamente.

-¿Alergia a los gatos? – inquirió.

-Más bien al polvo – respondió Kim.

-¿Una ladrona alérgica al polvo? Vaya, debes ser mala. – Se burló – Por ahora me presento como Gatúbela.

- Yo soy… - "¿Quién?" – Soy…

Pero no tuvo que terminar, ambas escucharon la voz de dos personas en la parte delantera de la tienda.

-¡Demonios! – Gatúbela metió el gato en una caja y lo abrazó. – Bien, tú ganas, por ahora no me digas quién eres, solo necesitamos saber que somos dos ladronas contra…

Batman entró al almacén seguido de Robin.

-Gatubela, devuélvelo ahora – dijo mirando la caja. – Si lo haces te dejo ir en paz.

Robin miró con curiosidad a Kim.

-¿Quién es tu amiga Gat? – preguntó – ¿Decidiste ser niñera después de todo?

-Oh, lo que pasa – Gatubela lo miraba con burla – es que Batman se ve muy feliz con un mocoso a su lado. Quería ver qué se sentía.

Kim buscaba la salida de eso, inconscientemente, había una caja con abrigos gruesos, entamente se acercó a ellos.

-Dame el gato – repitió Batman – y vete.

Gatubela puso cara de niña regañada y se acercó tendiéndole la caja. Kim sacó un abrigo y lo lanzó a Batman. Robin se arrojó a Gatubela pero ella lo pateó contra un montón de cajas y salió corriendo de la tienda, Kim jalaba el abrigo desde detrás de Batman. Robin se levantó y fue hacia ella, ella empujó a Batman contra él y ambos cayeron. Salió detrás de Gatubela.

Algo pasó zumbando a su lado. Lo curioso fue que venía de vuelta. Kim lo atrapó al vuelo, un boomerang. Volteó y vio a Robin corriendo tras ella. Batman subía al techo, donde Gatubela ya estaba subiendo. Lanzó el boomerang hacia Robin, él lo esquivó, saltó y la alcanzó de un pie, haciéndola caer. Ella giró y lo pateó, él lanzó otro boomerang, ella lo esquivó y sacó su navaja, Robin la miró y esquivando el golpe la empujó contra un cristal. Se rompió y Kim cayó en un montón de ropa, ahí estaba lo que buscaba, había un vestido sencillo justo don ella cayó, lo hizo bola, lanzó un sombrero a Robin y mientras él lo esquivaba ella guardó el vestido en su mochila.

Gatubela corrió hacia el borde de la azotea.

-Miau

-El hecho de que los gatos tienen 7 vidas es solo un rumor, Selina. – Batman se acercó lentamente a ella.

-También lo es el hecho de que vuelas. – Selina saltó ágilmente para caer justo a unos cm de Batman. – Buena persecución, ¿no? Solos, tú y yo. ¿Quién diría que esa niña sería de ayuda?

Batman tomó la caja, Gatubela no la soltó, lo besó. Una risa la hizo detenerse y empujarlo con un golpe.

-Lo siento, cariño – Le dijo a Batman – Esto se va conmigo.

Batman se lanzó hacia ella, tomó otra vez la caja y la jaló.

Kim corría hacia Gatubela, ella y Batman se peleaban por la caja. Robin iba tras ella, Kim recordó que llevaba canicas, sin detenerse sacó algunas y las tiró en el suelo, Robin las vio pero ya no se pudo detener, las pisó y cayó. Cuando llegó con Batman hizo lo mismo, Gatubela saltó hacia la cornisa, Batman se detuvo y sacó un boomerang, se lo lanzó a Kim, ella se agachó a tiempo, el boomerang alcanzó a rasgar la mochila pero no se rompió. Gatubela sacó su látigo y guiñándole un ojo a Batman dijo:

-Por cierto, tú vuelas, yo tengo 7 vidas – Le mandó un beso y saltó.

Batman fue tras Kim, pero ella, viendo a Gatubela, lanzó un explosivo a Batman (lo sacó de su mochila) y otro a Robin y saltó. Batman corrió a ver si moría, pero Kim había desaparecido junto con Gatubela.

-¿Se fue? – Robin parecía desconcertado – ¿Cómo?

Batman no dijo nada, pero pensaba en su forma de pelear, no era exactamente igual, pero se notaba la raíz del entrenamiento de la liga de las sombras.


	4. Chapter 4 Un lugar para quedarse

**Gatubela es genial *w* se me ocurrió que ellas podrían tener alguna relación, aunque sea solo verse como amigas-hermanas o algo, ya que Kim no tuvo mamá y Selina no quiere que otros sufran lo que ella sufrió de niña (ni yo me entendí pero bueno) el punto es que se ayudan entre sí y sienten lastima (más por parte de Selina xD) Gordon hará su aparición molestando a nuestra pequeña... ¿Qué podrá pasar? [YJ, Batman, etc... no me pertenece n.n]**

Kim siguió a Gatubela a través de cd. Gótica. Llegaron a un edificio viejo, se quedaron en la azotea, cerca de un ventanal.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeña? – Le dijo Gatubela – Ya terminamos, tengo el gato y tú seguramente agarraste lo que buscabas mientras peleabas contra esa pequeña mosca.

Kim sonrió, tenía razón, pero no sabía por qué la había seguido, ¿Quería que le diera las gracias? Como sea, Gatubela vivía a una calle de donde ella se escondía.

-Ahora – continuó Gatubela – o me das tu nombre o te vas.

- Soy Joan – dijo Kim quitándose el antifaz. – Tu turno.

Gatubela la miró, se quitó la máscara.

-Dime Selina. Selina Kyle.

-Joan Clearwater.

Selina la estudió con la mirada, no le creía.

-Aja. Como sea, es hora de que te vayas, de seguro tus padres se preguntaran si conseguiste… ¿Qué buscabas?

Kim decidió que ya era suficiente, no eran las gracias pero ya era algo. Dio media y vuelta y se alejó, Selina se metió por los ventanales a su departamento.

Kim estudiaba las fotos que había sacado de Batman y Robin, la forma en que peleaban le resultaba familiar, solo que Robin utilizaba técnicas de defensa y Batman, de ataque. Ella sabía pelear así, pero ella había entrenado con Ra's Al Ghul, por orden de su padre, no terminó el entrenamiento porque se pelearon entre ellos.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-¡No hay tiempo de llamar! – Dijo un hombre – ¡solo le avisan que ya vienen!

-¡Es el DPGC! – Era una voz diferente - ¡Abran la puerta!

Kim se congeló, ¿cómo la habían descubierto?

-Les digo que ahí hay alguien. – Era el hombre que habló primero – Se supone que está abandonado y hace un rato vi entrar a alguien.

Kim alcanzó su mochila, metió las fotos y se puso el antifaz, justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abría de un golpe. Kim se agachó y se acercó a la ventana arrastrándose por el piso.

-Despeado – dijo el policía que había entrado primero.

-Registren el lugar – ordenó el otro – y revisen la salida de emergencia.

Kim estaba abriendo la ventana cuando él dijo eso. La salida de emergencia era esa ventana. Un haz de luz la iluminó y varias voces ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alto! Manos en alto…

Visiblemente se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que la intrusa no media más de 1.15 metros de altura.

-¡Quieta! – Era un hombre de estatura media, lentes, ojos, cabello y bigote cafés, algunas canas.

Kim lo miró, ya había abierto la ventana.

-Tranquila – diciendo esto hizo que todos bajaran el arma y él mismo dejó la suya en el suelo – no voy a hacerte daño. Soy el comisionado de policía, Gordon – Al ver que Kim no respondía, añadió – Ahora, aléjate de la ventana y quítate el antifaz.

Kim sonrió, ¿De verdad creía que eso funcionaría? ¿Le había funcionado alguna vez? Le sacó la lengua y saltó. Cayó un piso abajo en las escaleras de incendio. Miró hacia arriba, Gordon se asomaba y le gritaba que se detuviera, ella se trepó al barandal y se deslizo hacia el callejón. Ni siquiera se detuvo para bajar las últimas escaleras, ella solo las saltó. Antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse, notó con satisfacción que Gordon estaba confundido.

Era poco más de las 3 de la madrugada, caminaba a donde sus piernas la llevaran. Cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la mansión Wayne se detuvo y se obligó a dar media vuelta. Gordon la seguía buscando, pero la buscaba en los lugares equivocados. Él estaba inspeccionando parques, plazas, incluso paradas de autobús. Ella observaba la luna, seguía algunos gatos y saltaba de techo en techo. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a los ventanales del departamento de Selina. Se mordió el labio y se rindió, se quitó el antifaz y golpeó los cristales con los nudillos.

"si no me escucha me iré y me esconderé cerca de la mansión, quizá no tenga que esperar hasta la fiesta."

Pero Selina sí escuchó. Cuando vio quién era se apresuró a abrir. El aire de adentro era mucho más cálido que el de las calles.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con preocupación.

Kim se fijó en el departamento, dos sofás gastados, un televisor viejo, una alfombra arañada, por lo menos 7 gatos en toda la habitación y 3 puertas al fondo, a pesar de que todo parecía pobre, en las mesas y estanterías había adornos lujosos, entre ellos el gato que un par de horas atrás había sido adquirido.

-Lo siento – murmuró Kim – el DPCG recibió una llamada sobre un departamento supuestamente abandonado, al parecer alguien entró y se escondía allí. – Miró los ojos verdes de Selina, esperando que ella, al ver los suyos, entendiera que hablaba de sí misma.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres. – aceptó Selina. – Pero solo tú.

Kim enarcó una ceja sin querer, había olvidado que no le había contado nada.

-Oh – susurró Selina – Solo eres tú. Lo siento, es que hace rato que te dije de tus padres, te fuiste.

-Lo sé – respondió Kim – No me gusta contar mi historia…

-Bueno - aceptó Selina sacando un jarrón de galletas y dos cartones de leche – pero es algo poco común que alguien termine en cd. Gótica, ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

Kim sonrió, aceptó las galletas y se sentaron a charlar lo que quedaba de la noche. Selina no dijo nada al respecto de la misión de Kim, solo preguntó una cosa.

-¿Por qué alguien querría matar a Bruce Wayne?

-¿Por qué no? – fue la respuesta de Kim.

-Explícate.

-Pues, es millonario, filántropo, ayuda a la ciudad… Lo que yo me preguntaría es quién. Alguien como él debería tener varios enemigos y hasta ahora nadie lo había querido matar.

-¿No sabes quién te habló? ¿Acaso no preguntas?

-No. En realidad no. Admito que su voz me suena conocida, pero en los teléfonos las voces se alteran un poco. Además una regla de… pues de un asesino, es no preguntar. Solo sobre los datos necesarios, lugar y nombre, y luego recibes la paga.

-Creo que me quedo con ser ladrona. – Admitió Selina. - ¿Por qué lo haces?

Kim la miró sorprendida, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Bueno… Es algo complicado. Digamos que, es lo que aprendí a hacer desde pequeña. Lo que mi padre me enseñó. Ahora estoy por mi cuenta y… Debo jugar con lo tengo.

Selina la miró aún más preocupada y con mucha más curiosidad. Sabía que si preguntaba quién era su padre ella solo le mentiría o evitaría contestar.

-Supongo que tu nombre no es real, ya sabes, "Joan"

Kim le sonrió.

-Es lo más real que tengo. – Pero se refería más a la metáfora de una máscara.

-Bien, Jo – dijo Selina. – Dentro de un par de horas tendrás que ir a una fiesta de Bruce Wayne, solo te advierto que son demasiado aburridas, así que si no quieres caer dormida antes de matarlo y perder tu ansiada recompensa, será mejor que duermas un poco ahora.

Preparó uno de los sofás con mantas y una almohada. Sacó el vestido de su mochila y lo extendió en una silla.

-Hay varios gatos por ahí, no hacen nada, lo más que harían es subirse y dormir encima de ti pero son un amor.

Kim le agradeció y se acomodó, Selina se metió a una de las puertas del fondo (Kim ya había supuesto que una era su habitación, otra la cocina y otra el baño). Kim se quedó dormida en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿Quién es esa? – preguntó Robin.

Estaban en la baticueva, viendo en la baticomputadora el video de vigilancia de la paza.

-Vaya, joven Richard – Alfred llevaba una taza de té, la cual entregó a Batman – Parece que tiene una nueva amiga.

-¿Qué? – Robin parecía indignado. – Ella no es mi amiga, ella es… es una ladrona, es… ¿Quién es esa? – Repitió.

Batman se quitó la capucha, dejó la taza a un lado e hizo un zoom a Kim. Se fijó en sus movimientos de lucha.

-No estamos seguros, nunca la había visto. – Dijo Batman – Parece que por ahora solo ayudó a Gatubela.

-Arkham no tiene un areá para menores, ¿o sí? – opinó Robin.

-Lo que me preocupa más – puntualizó Batman – es su estilo de lucha.


	5. Chapter 5 La fiesta de Bruce Wayne

**Lo ven, se medio abrió con Selina... Todos necesitamos de nuestra terapeuta que no cobre $500 por semana (no es que yo sepa). LA ultima fiesta de Bruce Wayne es hoy, que emoción... ¿no sienten la emoción? -.- jeje... Dejen reviews n.n prometo que si es aburrido será el penúltimo cap así, a partir del 8 habrá más cosas... Trataré o/  
[DcC no me pertenece... ya saben lo que se pone]  
****Lo siento si hay algún error de escritura, mi teclado está rarito y por ejemplo la "M" no quiere funcionara a la primera. Disfruten ;)**

* * *

Al medio día Kim se despertó, no había mucha luz, era un día nublado y frío, un gato se había acomodado en su pecho, otro en sus pies y otro estaba recostado cerca de su mano, que colgaba del sofá.

-Buenos días – dijo una suave voz detrás de ella.

Selina vestía un suéter verde que resaltaba sus ojos, pantalones negros y botas negras, éstas a diferencia de las que utiliza como gatubela, no tenían tacones.

-Mira, tu vestido ya no está todo arrugado y encontré un suéter en mi armario, creo que te queda bien.

Kim se sentó y puso su cabeza entre las manos. En realidad no quería hacerlo. Nadie la estaba obligando a hacerlo y ella había aceptado solo por dinero. Se odió por eso. "La vida no es solo dinero." Las palabras de Joy hicieron eco en su cabeza. No había escapatoria, ya recordaba de quién era la voz. Y no quería tenerlo a él ni a su gente como enemiga. "Además con ese dinero nos iremos y estaremos tranquilas" se prometió a sí misma.

Selina, al ver que su invitada no contestaba, dejó el suéter a un lado y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Escucha, si no quieres hacerlo, siempre puedes desaparecer el tazón de donativos, no creo que haya más de lo que te darán por matarlo, pero es tú decisión y con eso ya tienes para conseguir un buen lugar. Te diría que te quedes conmigo pero… - Selina le levantó la mirada – creo estamos mejor cada quién por su cuenta.

Kim asintió, ella lo sabía.

Dick estaba recibiendo a los invitados, sonriente, en la puerta. Bruce se acercó a él.

-Vaya, así que decidiste ya no ocultarte en la cocina.

-Sí, bueno, estuve pensando en lo que pasó ayer con Gatubela y – Dick bajó un poco la voz para que solo Bruce lo escuchara – creo que invitaste a su ayudante a la fiesta.

Bruce enarcó una ceja.

-¿Joan Clearwater?

-Exacto – afirmó Dick.

-Y me culpas de ser un paranoico – bromeó Bruce, pero Dick notó que también lo había pensado – No hagas nada a menos que cause problemas. Sí, es un poco sospechoso pero recuerda pensar y planear antes de actuar.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo que creo que va a intentar a hacer algo contra ti. Por algo vino el otro día. Y yo creo que en la plaza solo se encontró a Gatubela, creo que ella misma iba a robar algo.

-Y justo después de que le dieras la invitación – afirmó Bruce. – Lo siento, Dick, debo ir adentro. No la pierdas de vista cuando entre. – Y entonces él susurró – en el armario de la sala del vestíbulo, hay un traje de Robin. – Se alejó directo a la puerta, volteó y le guiñó un ojo – Solo por si acaso.

Apenas habían pasado 7 minutos cuando Bruce entró a la mansión, la mayoría de los invitados estaban dentro. A lo lejos, Dick pudo ver a dos personas acercándose. Una era la reportera que Bruce había aceptado invitar. La otra, era Joan.

-¡Hola tú! – saludó Kim con una sonrisa. Se sentía extraña con vestido y la mochila se veía extraña pero trató de aparentar normalidad.

-Hola – saludó Dick, luego miró a la reportera y le sonrió. Ella instantáneamente abrió su libreta e hizo un par de anotaciones.

-Buenas noches, niños. – Diciendo esto, entró, con la pluma lista para escribir.

-Vamos – dijo Dick jalando a Kim – esto es aburrido pero Alfred hizo muchos postres.

Kim lo siguió hacia adentro.

Había personas en las escaleras, Dick fue esquivándolas, jalando a Kim de la mano, llegaron a un salón del piso de arriba. Ahí las escaleras se perdían, Kim las encontró en uno de los lados, había mucha gente elegante con aire de superficiencia, todos hablaban entre sí, la música de fondo no era la gran maravilla y Kim se aburrió casi al instante que llegaron a ese piso.

En medio de la sala, había un montón de mesas con manteles blancos y mucha comida encima, pasteles, galletas, fruta, queso, vino, refresco, agua, ponche, etc.

Dick llevó hasta esa mesa a Kim.

-Hoy es noche de todo lo que puedas comer – y comenzó a tomar bocadillos.

Kim lo miró y tomó una galleta. Seguía en busca de Bruce Wayne, pero no lo había visto desde que entraron.

-Oye, ¿Dick? – lo llamó - ¿Dónde está Bruce?

-Seguramente teniendo una conversación aburrida sobre los fondos a los que ayudará – Dick seguía metiéndose comida a la boca – o tal vez solo esté por ahí tratando de no dormirse. – Dick notó la mochila de Kim.

-¿Dick? ¿Estás bien? – Kim vio como se había puesto pálido, estaba mirando, ¿su mochila?

-Lo… Lo siento, debo ir a buscar a Bruce. – Se alejó casi corriendo de ahí, dejando a Kim entre confundida y aliviada.

-Muy bien pues, yo también debería buscarlo. – Puso su mochila en la mesa y se dio cuenta de lo que Dick veía, era el corte que Batman le había hecho con uno de sus boomerangs la noche anterior. ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo Dick? En fin, no pensó en eso, guardó su navaja en la manga del suéter y un par de bombas de humo en una bolsa así como un par de explosivos.

Se puso su mochila otra vez y fue a buscar a Bruce.

Estaba en medio de un círculo de personas, Dick se acercó a él. Bruce notó que estaba nervioso.

-¿Dick? ¿Dónde está Joan? – preguntó.

Dick lo miró tratando de que le entendiera sin que tuviera que decir nada.

-Me siento un poco mareado – dijo al fin - ¿crees que pueda ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Bruco lo miró a él y luego a sus invitados, asintió y dijo: - Estaré contigo en cuanto pueda.

Dick se fue escaleras abajo, Kim ya había ubicado a Bruce pero no quería atacarlo mientras estuviera rodeado de tanta gente.

"una distracción" se dijo a sí misma "pero ¿Qué?"

Sacó un explosivo de su bolsa, lo lanzó hacia la mesa de bocadillos y esperó. Las cosas salieron volando ensuciando a todos, lanzó el otro hacia el otro extremo. Ahora sí, la gente comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, todos excepto Bruce.

"Vaya, que sencillo." De un salto, Ki quedó a espaldas de Bruce. Sacó su navaja y se acercó, Bruce volteó y se alejó justo a tiempo.

-¿Joan? – fingió Bruce.

Kim sonrió – Sí… sigamos fingiendo que sí.

Bruce corrió hacia las escaleras, pero Kim saltó y quedó frente a él, cortándole el paso.

-Escucha, no lo hago por gusto – lo pensó – bueno, en realidad quizá sí haya un poco de gusto en esto. Pero yo no te fijé como mi objetivo, no estoy pidiendo disculpas – explicó – simplemente, me caes bien y no quiero matarte tan rápido.

Bruce la miró, observó su alrededor, había muchas cosas, cerca de él estaba el cuenco del ponche, rápidamente, se lanzó hacia él, pero Kim lo esquivó y lanzó su navaja. Había atorado la manga de Bruce en el suelo. Se intentó zafar pero si movía el brazo sentía como el filo de la navaja lo cortaría. Kim sacó de su mochila otra navaja. Era un poco más pequeña que la otra, se acercó a Bruce y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos el destino de todo hombre es morir.

Bruce sintió el filo cerca de su garganta, cerró los ojos. De pronto el filo había desaparecido.

Robin lanzó a Kim fuera, salió volando por la ventana. Robin miró a Bruce.

-Estoy bien – afirmó éste.

Robin asintió y salió detrás de Kim. Había caigo en un arbusto, ella tenía pequeños cortes debido a los vidrios de la ventana, su vestido también se había rasgado. Cuando se levantó, terminó por romperse, Kim se lo quitó por arriba, dejando ver su traje.

-Eras tú. – Confirmó Robin.

-Así es – respondió Kim con una pequeña sonrisa. – Veo que quieres volver a jugar.

Robin lanzó un boomerang, Kim lo esquivó y se acercó golpeando a Robin, él esquivaba los golpes, de pronto Kim saltó hacia atrás y el boomerang de Robin le dio a él mismo. Kim rio, volvió a saltar hacia Robin, éste la esquivaba saltando pero ella era casi tan ágil como él. Claro, el casi hace la diferencia. Robin saltó hacia ella listo para atacar, pero ella lo esperaba, lo jaló y lo tiró en el suelo, se sentó encima de él y lo inmovilizó con sus piernas.

-Hora de ver con quién tengo el honor de bailar. – diciendo esto, uso su navaja y comenzó a quitarle lentamente su antifaz.

Otro boomerang pasó justo por enfrente de ella, rozado con su nariz, Kim se alejó y vio a Batman.

-¿Dos contra una? Y pensar que solo buscan justicia.

Robin le levantó y se acomodó su antifaz. Ambos lanzaron boomerangs, Kim los esquivó pero ocupada viendo el siguiente boomerang de Robin, no vio como una red de Batman se extendía a su alrededor. Esquivó el boomerang y cayó atrapada en la red. Con la navaja que traía en la mano, comenzó a cortar, Batman se acercó y justo cuando ella salía e iba a saltar para alejarse, él la jalo de la mochila y le puso un filtro de aire. Robin lo vio confundido.

-¿Y eso?

-No es un filtro normal, tiene gas sedante.

Kim cayó inconsciente.


	6. Chapter 6 El eco de una risa

LA HISTORIA CONTINUA…

**Bueno, recuerdan que Kim intenta matar a Bruce y Batman llega y la deja inconsciente con un gas? Ok, ella es enviada al CIR (A-18) [creado por mi] que es algo así como un reformatorio y un Arkham jr. (A-18) Amanda es una trabajadora social, Willowood es un orfanato, Sue es psiquiatra y Wuornos es psicólogo. No se preocupen, entenderán todo esto en el sig. capitulo... Les mencionaré de una vez que esta historia va para largo y el objetivo, desde el inicio, es llegar a Young Justice, solo que la historia de mi personaje comienza con Batman... Bueno, la historia y el personaje principal es lo único que me pertenece, así como varios de los otros personajes. Todo gracias a DcC.. blablabla. Y porfavor, dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada.**

Kim despertó en una cama de sábanas blancas, cobijas blancas... en sí toda la habitación era blanca, pero poco iluminada. Eso dejó confusa a Kim. En la pared había un espejo con una mesita, a lado de la cama había un buró y una lamparita de noche. Frente a la cama había un escritorio con una tele y un cuaderno y una pluma.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?" se preguntó Kim, la respuesta estaba en la puerta, era de metal, con un rectángulo de vidrio por donde se veía hacia afuera.

No había cerradura por dentro. Kim se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta, frente a su habitación había otra, y a los lados había más. En las puertas se podía leer "CIR (A-18)" y bajo eso había una clave en una placa que se podía cambiar, "13R768Y0" "X0623HT7" cada una de 8 dígitos, letras y números. Kim no podía ver la suya, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¿Hola? - Gritó, esperaba que alguien se apareciera, pero ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué tenía en mente.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Al no obtener respuesta se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se miró al espejo, también le habían cambiado la ropa. Llevaba algo parecido a un pijama azul. Su mochila no estaba por ningún lado.

"Haber Kim" se dijo "primero debemos recordar cómo llegamos aquí."

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Bruce Wayne no está muerto, eso seguro. Vaya... Segunda vez que fallo... - Miró el televisor - Robin, Batman... Estábamos peleando bien, eso creo... No recuerdo ningún golpe directo. ¿Me desmayé? - Kim recorrió los cortes que tenía en los brazos con un dedo - esto fue del arbusto. -Recordó. Luego a su mente le vino la imagen de un filtro de aire - Tramposo.

Los siguientes tres días, Kim estuvo en su habitación, unos guardias le llevaban comida y la sacaban al baño. Siempre que salía por alguna razón ellos la escoltaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- preguntó al tercer día. Los guardias la miraron sorprendidos, desde que había llegado no hablaba con nadie excepto ella misma, y murmuraba.

-No lo sabemos- respondió uno- primero deben hacer...

-Pruebas- dijo el otro. -Por decirlo de alguna forma.

Eso no tardó en llegar. Al siguiente día, un hombre en bata blanca llegó a su puerta, seguido de los guardias encargados de Kim. Antes de abrir tocó, lo cual hizo que Kim dijera -Un momento por favor, no encuentro la cerradura. - Cada letra llena de sarcasmo.

El hombre entró y se presentó. -Hola, por favor, acompáñame, soy el Dr. Wuornos.

Kim se levantó dudando en si atacarlo o seguirlo. En su bata se veía un escudo con las siglas "CIR A-18". Pareció como si él supiera qué pensaba, les hizo una señal a los guardas, quienes la inmovilizaron agarrándola de los brazos, y Wuornos le inyectó un líquido amarillo en el hombro. Kim se mareó y se sintió débil. Sentía ganas de vomitar, pero no podía, se dejó caer pero, gracias a que los guardas la tenían sostenida, no llegó a golpear el suelo.

Así la sacaron de la habitación, Kim veía todo medio borroso, quería quedarse ahí pero su cuerpo no le respondía. "Eres demasiado débil" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. "¿Cómo es posible que dejes que una droga te haga efecto tan rápido?" Pero por más que Kim intentaba moverse, más ganas le daban de vomitar y sólo conseguía sentir esa horrible sensación en la garganta.

Cruzaron el patio y llegaron a los laboratorios, otros 4 chicos también eran llevados al interior, de los cuales sólo 2 caminaba por su cuenta. Entraron al elevador, en cada piso bajaba un "paciente" con su respectivo doctor y guardias. Kim fue la penúltima en bajar. Entraron a una oficina pequeña, sólo había un escritorio. Detrás de éste había otra puerta, entraron. Era una habitación más grande que la oficina, quizá el doble. Había un librero tapando una pared completa, una ventana, un cuadro, un escritorio con dos sillas enfrente y una detrás, donde también había un archivero y un reproductor de música junto con varios juegos de mesa, un cubo rubick, crayolas y un par de peluches. Cerca de la ventana había dos sofás, uno individual y otro grande, una pequeña pantalla sobre un escritorio y varios videojuegos y películas. Sentaron a Kim en una silla frente al escritorio. El Dr. Wournos se sentó detrás y del archivero sacó un folder.

Kim ya estaba luchando contra la droga, seguía mareada y la lengua le pesaba pero olvidando esos sentidos prestó atención a lo que hacía el supuesto doctor. Podía leer en el folder. "50NR1545" mismo número que había en la tabla de su puerta. Wuornos lo abrió y comenzó a escribir en una hoja blanca mientras le hacía preguntas.

-¿Nombre?

Kim lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. -Estem... -Enserio le pesaba la lengua, se escuchaba muy barrido incluso para ella, que no habría mucho la boca al hablar. - Joan, Joan Clearwater.

-Hum.. No pareces muy segura. -Observó Wuornos. Escribió el nombre y un signo de interrogación entre paréntesis. - ¿Qué edad tienes, Joan?

-10- respondió Kim. (*)

-¿10?- Wuornos parecía sorprendido - ¿Podrías decirme qué hace una niña de 10, intentando matar a un hombre? Kim lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo mismo que hace usted aquí haciendo preguntas.

Wuornos la miró confundido. La droga parecía habérsele pasado, es cierto que aún se escuchaba un poco barrido cuando hablaba, pero sus ojos demostraban firmeza. La droga hubiera bastado para que ella hablara sin siquiera pensarlo, mirando hacia un vacío infinito. En cambio simplemente parecía que tenía un chicloso pegándole las muelas.

-¿Qué tal si estoy aquí por pasatiempo?

Kim se encogió de hombros -entonces por eso quise matarlo. O bueno, intentarlo.

Wuornos sacó otra hoja y escribió más cosas, esta vez Kim no pudo leerlo.

De regreso a la habitación 53, clave de paciente "50NR1545". Kim observaba el techo. No era tonta, se había fijado que había más hojas usadas en su expediente. Estaba segura que había escrito todo lo que hacía ahí dentro.

-Digamos que soy ellos... -Dijo en voz alta- ¿Dónde pondría cámaras? ¿Pondría micrófonos también? -Se sentó y se miró al espejo. -¡Pero por supuesto! -Se dijo- ¿Por qué no lo habíamos pensado antes? ¿Acaso olvidamos todo lo que hemos pasado? – Se volvió a acostar mirando al techo, suspiró y murmuró - En los últimos tres años no ha sido mucho - se acomodó y se quedó dormida.

-Ahora que lo sabe va a tener más cuidado con lo que dice.

-O hace.

-Oigan, oigan - Wuornos entró a la habitación de seguridad 53. Era un cuarto oscuro con sillas, mesas, papeles y una gran pantalla dividida en cuatro imágenes. En ella se veía la habitación de Kim desde dos puntos, su puerta, por fuera, y el patio. Había dos mujeres sentadas a la mesa mirando la pantalla. Del lado opuesto había un sillón y otro pequeño televisor.- No ha hecho nada malo ni extraño hasta ahora.

-Quizá - respondió una mujer en traje azul marino. - En cuanto dejen que se vaya, la llevaré a Willowood.

-Nada de eso, Amanda -opinó otra mujer, ésta vestida de bata. Tenía un escudo diferente al de Wuornos. - Debo llevarla conmigo. Sólo imagina lo que pasará con mi carrera al llevar a una niña a...

-Eso no importa - interrumpió Wuornos - por ahora seguirá aquí. Hasta saber si es segura para sí misma y para la sociedad - agregó mirando a las dos mujeres.

Kim despertó con el sonido de su tele. Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que volver a cerrarlos un poco, la luz le lastimaba. En el cuarto de seguridad, los tres adultos también miraban su propio televisor. Amanda había llegado a prenderlo y sin darse cuenta, también prendió el de Kim. Era un canal de noticias, Kim seguía medio dormida y no captaba lo que el reportero decía. En la pantalla se enfocaba un puente, y en el puente había un payaso, junto a él estaba un arlequín, ambos parados sobre un tráiler volcado, el payaso sosteniendo una granada. Cuando éste río, Kim sí se despertó pero algo en ella, que había estado calmado todo ese tiempo, también.

"¿Quién es ese?" se preguntó a ella misma, pero la ya conocida voz en su cabeza no respondió, en cambio, una risa hizo eco en su mente. Sus ojos brillaron y en su boca, inconscientemente, se formó una sonrisa. El televisor se apagó y Kim, sin querer, miró hacia una de las cámaras. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los adultos en el cuarto de seguridad. Kim seguía sonriendo y algo había cambiado en su mirada. Sacudió la cabeza y por un momento pareció que estaba confundida, olvidó la cámara y vio hacia el televisor, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y encogiéndose de hombros, se acomodó para volver a dormir

-¿Qué demonios pasó? -Wuornos miraba la pantalla, Kim estaba profundamente dormida, como si momentos antes ni siquiera hubiera despertado.

-Que nos lo explique Sue -dijo Amanda, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su compañera - ella es la experta.

Pero ella se veía quizá más confundida que Wuornos. Mientras, Batman ya había llegado al puente.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Sue.- Mañana yo la veré en tu lugar - mencionó dirigiéndose a Wuornos, luego se dirigió a Amanda. - Y creo que tú ya puedes irte, ella no irá a Willowood.


	7. Chapter 7 El escape

**No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso desde que subí los otros, pero bueno, eh aquí el cap 7, "El escape". Me gustó, en particular, el final de este capitulo, ya comienza a haber más acción. Igual tiene más palabras, pero creo que se lee rápido y creo que hay otros con más palabras que éste... so... disfruten n.n [YJ, DcC no es mio]**

Kim ya estaba harta de las sesiones con esa tal Sue, era divertido molestar a Wuornos pero ella era diferente, todo lo que decía lo escribía y una vez Kim pudo ver que la hacía parecer una loca. Apenas habían pasado 5 sesiones y Kim ya tenía deseos homicidas contra ella. La hacia dibujar, luego vino la prueba de las manchas, varios rompecabezas, historias... Le hacía muchas preguntas que Kim se reusaba a responder, eso sólo traía puntos menos en su "estabilidad mental" (Como Kim la escuchó una vez) y eso lograba enfadarla. Sue estaba segura que debajo de todo lo que metieron a la cabeza seguía siendo una niña, pero eso no importaba a la hora de los berrinches que Kim hacía. Incluso jugando videojuegos (una distracción para que ella contestara sin darse cuenta) se negaba a hablar, y si Sue apagaba la tele o la sentaba al escritorio, Kim se enojaba y se dedicaba a hacerle nudos a su cabello, sin siquiera escuchar lo que Sue decía.

Kim ya tenía un plano del CIR, había visto uno en la entrada del patio, fue difícil verlo desde dentro pero un día cruzando el patio, echó a correr hacia la salida. Claro que los dardos de los guardias hicieron su trabajo, aun así alcanzó a atravesar esa puerta y estudiar el plano mientras iban por ella, la levantaban y se la llevaban a los laboratorios. Después de verlo, lo pudo dibujar bien en una de las hojas que le dio Sue, y guardársela sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo primero que le preguntó Sue, la primera sesión que tuvo con ella, fue su opinión sobre lo que vio en la tele esa noche, pero sinceramente, Kim no supo ni de qué hablaba. No recordaba haberse despertado y si lo hacía no estaba segura, sólo recordaba un sueño extraño y el eco de una risa.

-Tienes una visita - Wuornos llegó a su habitación y la llamó desde la ventana.

Kim se levantó confundida. -¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?

-Dick Grayson - enserio parecía sorprendido.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que Kim se sintiera igual o más sorprendida y confundida que Wuornos. Dejó que le inyectara otra droga para que no intentara nada. "Sinceramente, ni siquiera debería haber venido." pensó, la bajaron al patio, al área de visitas, que se distinguía sólo porque había mesas dispersas para que el paciente pasara tiempo con su visita.

-Hola, tú. - Dick la saludó como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso hizo estremecer a Kim.

-Hola - malditas drogas, la lengua le pasaba. Aunque así tal vez no se le escapase lo que planeaba.

-¿Estás... - Dick notó las drogas, pero observando a Kim, supo que no le hacían gran efecto. - ¿Por qué?

Kim se encogió de hombros. -¿A qué veniste a la jaula?

-¿Jaula? - Dick levantó una ceja.

-Ajam - asintió Kim - así le dicen los demás pacientes. No sé por qué.

Dick sacudió la cabeza. -No importa, sólo vine a preguntar algo. - Se acercó a Kim por encima de la mesa y comenzó a susurrar - necesito saber quién y por qué quiere matar a Bruce.

Kim no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Enserio creía que era así de sencillo? Ni siquiera ella sabía quién o por qué. Era la primera regla de todo asesino. Sólo se necesita un nombre, algunas veces incluso un método y/o un arma, pero no sé pregunta por qué. Y el que quería muerto a Bruce decidió mantenerse en anónimo. Eso no sé discutía. Dick la miró entre enfadado y ansioso.

-No sé - dijo al fin Kim. - Es extraño que ni el GCPD haya venido a preguntar ese tipo de cosas...

-Es que, ellos entendieron que tú eras quien lo quería muerto, no les importa la razón ya que estás atrapada.

-Eso no es cierto.

Dick casi no pudo escuchar eso. Kim se acercó y con un brillo extraño en los ojos le dijo - alguien robara la jaula y yo me iré. Si no lo eh hecho hasta ahora - agregó con un tono de suficiencia- es porque me gusta la comida.

Wuornos comenzó a acercarse. - Lo siento, Grayson. Ya terminó el tiempo.

Dick miró a Kim, el brillo malicioso que había notado momentos antes había desaparecido. Quizá sólo se lo imaginó. Pero ¿Qué había dicho sobre robar la jaula? Teniendo en cuenta que era un edificio y estaba más seguro que Arkham, no tenía sentido. Pero ella escaparía, eso sí era importante.

-Adiós, Joan - la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo que Kim lo fulminara con la mirada - si es que así te llamas realmente.

Wuornos asintió y con una mano sobre el hombro de Kim, se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones.

-Entonces estemos alerta. - La voz de Batman se escuchó en toda la cueva - mencionó un robo y su intento de escape.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo - mencionó Robin - ¿acaso esperas que estemos cerca todas las noches, esperando a que haga algo?

Batman lo miró. Iba a decir algo cuando la alarma sonó. -Nygma - dijo Batman, y ambos se dirigieron al batimovil.

Después de que se le escapara su plan de escapar, Kim esperaba que ni siquiera la dejaran salir de su habitación, pero al parecer Dick no le dijo nada a nadie. Habían pasado 2 días desde su visita y Kim ya estaba lista. Por fin había usado su llamada, le pidió un favor a una amiga y regresó a su habitación.

-Mira- Sue le mostró el expediente de Kim a Wuornos, quién miraba como la pequeña estudiaba el techo de su habitación.

Desvío la mirada de la pantalla y leyó el expediente. -¿Qué tiene?

-Ya lo llevé con el juez y adivina qué decidió.

Wuornos cerró el folder para ver el sello...

Esa noche no tardó en llegar. Los guardias le dijeron que disfrutara su última noche ahí, claro que Kim se sorprendió, pero no podían saber qué planeaba. Mientras Kim fingía dormir debajo de las sabanas, una sombra se acercó a la ventana de la puerta, dio tres golpes y deslizó algo por debajo. Luego de eso, la sombra se escabulló hacia su salida. Kim escuchó los golpes y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Se levantó y fue a recoger lo que habían dejado. Era un aparato parecido a un mini reproductor de MP3, sólo que Kim sabía que en realidad era un aparato para hackear y apagar todo lo eléctrico que hubiera a un alcance de 20 metros. Eso alcanzaba las cámaras de su cuarto y del pasillo. También había un papel, decía 'labs, sótano 1 puerta 5' y 'cuartos de seguridad, salida de emergencia' "genial" pensó Kim "activó el aparato y esperó.

El dúo dinámico estaba patrullando, cerca del CIR, por si acaso. Pero una alarma del museo los distrajo. Al otro extremo de la ciudad, el Pingüino y Gatubela se estaban peleando por una pintura.

-Ve lo que hiciste ¡activaste la alarma! - Gatubela culpó a Cooblepot y de extra, con una patada, lo alejó de ella y de la pintura. Agarró su látigo con una mano y se dispuso a golpearlo. - Cuando llegue Batman te encontrara sólo a ti.

-¡Oye! - Se defendió el pingüino.- yo ya estaba aquí antes que la alarma sonara ¡Fuiste tú!

-Y pensar que yo soy el niño aquí. - Murmuró Robin, haciendo que ambos ladrones pusieran su atención en el dúo dinámico.

-Vaya, por fin. - Sonrió Gatubela.

El pingüino aprovechó y lanzó una red de su paraguas, Gatubela la esquivó agachándose pero Cooblepot se acercó y le arrebató la pintura para salir huyendo.

-¡Oye, aún no termino! - Gatubela se lanzó a Cooblepot, Robin a Gatubela y Batman se quedó mirandolos. No era normal que Gatubela activara una alarma como esa. Robin cayó enredado en el látigo de Gatubela, Cooblepot chocó contra una vitrina de huesos y Gatubela cayó delicadamente enfrente de Batman, pintura en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? - La voz de Batman era acusadora.

Gatubela le sonrió con sorna - distraerte - antes de que Batman pudiera hacer algo, ella le plantó un beso. Cooblepot y Robin se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Entonces Robin gritó. -¿¡Cómo que distraer!? - Saltó a Cooblepot, volviendo a tirarlo en el suelo.

Gatubela sonrió aún más y Batman la fulminó con su batimirada. Robin los pasó y fue hacia la salida. Cooblepot se levantó y corrió detrás de Robin arrebatándole la pintura a Gatubela, quien a su vez también salía por el techo. Batman se interpuso entre Cooblepot y la salida. El segundo atacó a Batman con su paraguas, el cual se convirtió en navajas. Batman las esquivó fácilmente y golpeando a Cooblepot, lo tiró de nuevo.

-Ay - se quejó Cooblepot - sabía que no debía venir sólo.- se levantó apuntando su paraguas a Batman.

Robin iba lo más rápido que lo dejaban sus piernas. Estaba a un edificio del CIR cuando Gatubela le cerró el paso.

-Lo siento pequeño, aún quedan 15 minutos de juego.

-Hum, debería ir a buscar a la otra jugadora, o tan sólo asegurarme que sigue en el juego. - Respondió Robin.

Saltó a Gatubela y corrió pero ella lo jaló con su látigo y lo tiró.

Kim estaba dentro de los ductos de ventilación, camino hacia las oficinas. En el sótano tenían las cosas de los internos y cruzando una pequeña jardinera en la parte de atrás, estaba la salida. La única que sólo tenía una cámara y un código. Con el aparatito que le llevó Selina se ahorraría al menos 5 minutos de haberlo hecho manual. Selina le dijo que le daría 30 minutos, de esos 30 ya había usado la mitad para escapar de varios guardas que intentaron detenerla. Ahora sólo tenía que buscar la salida de esos conductos, directo al patio, o mejor, al sótano de las oficinas.

Llegó al patio, vacío, supuso que los guardas de ahí también la buscaban. Lo cruzó directo hacía las oficinas, que era el más pequeños de los edificios, los internos no tenían permitido entrar. Cuando entró, se encontró con un pasillo lleno de puertas, al fondo se veía la puerta a las escaleras, solo se escuchaba silencio. Corrió por el pasillo directo a las escaleras pero de pronto algo desvió su atención y freno en seco para regresar un par de puertas. Entró al cuarto de seguridad de su habitación, "53". A un lado de la puerta había una mesa, tres sillas y una pantalla donde se veía su habitación. En la mesa había sólo un folder con su foto. Tenía un sello diferente al que usaba Wuornos, pero ahora que lo veía, era idéntico al escudo de Sue. Lo abrió, sin pensar y leyó.

"Problemas emocionales, posible esquizofrenia, paranoia, no distingue la realidad, posible transtorno de personalidad múltiple, hiperactividad-ansiedad..."

Dejó de leer y negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Eso era lo más tonto que jamás habían dicho sobre ella. Cerró el folder y lo iba a romper cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Sue estaba en la puerta. Kim, sin soltar el folder, se agachó bajo la mesa tan rápido como pudo, esperando que Sue no la hubiera notado. Sue la vio, pero sabía que era peligrosa, eso creía, y decidió hacerse la que no la vio hasta que estuviera bien encerrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Fue lo primero que preguntó después de cerrar con seguro la puerta.

Fue hacia el otro extremo del cuarto y le dio la espalda a Kim. Vaya error. Kim no respondió, lentamente y sin hacer ruido salió de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. La llave no estaba.

-¿La quieres? - Sue se la mostró y se la guardó en un bolsillo de su bata. - No puedo dartela. Verás, era tu última noche aquí. ¿Por qué no esperaste?

Kim miró su escudo, de verdad se le hacía conocido pero no tenía ni idea de por qué, ni de dónde era. Se limitó a estirar la mano para que Sue se la diera. Pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

Robin entró al CIR para encontrar un pequeño caos con la mitad de los guardas de esa noche. La otra mitad estaba inconsciente fuera de la habitación 53, o eso esperaba Robin, pero no creía que pudiera matarlos sin sus armas, al menos no a todos ellos. Los demás la buscaban por todos lados, habitaciones, baños, laboratorios, incluso en la cocina y el techo. Pero no la habían encontrado. Y nadie había cruzado la entrada principal, ni él mismo que llegó desde una azotea.

Gatubela había esperado exactamente 15 minutos antes de quitársele de encima. Y Robin corrió hacia el CIR mientras la sombra de Batman se acercaba.

-¿Dónde guardan las cosas de los pacientes?

Los guardas le señalaron el edificio, alegando que nadie podía entrar ahí sin una clave. Robin los miró retándolos, se acercó y con ayuda de su compu en sus guantes, en menos de 1 minuto, ya había abierto la puerta, sin alarmas, sin ruido. Los guardas lo miraron sorprendidos y lo siguieron dentro. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando ver las pantallas y mesas dentro. Los guardas se dispersaron entrando a cada una, buscando. Uno encontró algo y Robin se acercó, la puerta tenía el mismo número de la habitación de Kim. Era una doctora, el guarda encontró a Sue, estaba muriéndose en ese momento, tenía un pedazo de madera enterrado en el estómago. Robin lo vio y se fijó en la mesa del otro lado. Estaba completamente destrozada. Había una hoja entre los pedazos, tenía un sello y un nombre. "Joan Clearwater" Robin dobló la hoja, se la guardó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Kim se cambió en cuanto tuvo su mochila de vuelta. Había pensado en su traje pero decidió vestirse de civil. Guardó una navaja bajo su manga y otra en una funda atada a su pierna. Ya tenía todo, se podía ir. Pero las miradas de los demás internos regresaron a su mente y no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarlos ahí. "No podemos sacarlos" dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Pero podemos darles una oportunidad." respondió. Se dirigió otra vez a las escaleras. No encontró nada de seguridad en los cuartos de seguridad, lo que quería decir que en el piso de arriba estaba el control de todo el CIR. Haha, bobos.

Casi choca con Robin, pero actuó en el momento y saltó hacia el barandal de la otra escalera.

-¡Oye! - Robin gritó, frenando y volviendo sobre sus pasos para alcanzar a Kim.

- ¿Sí? - Kim le sonrió sarcasticamente - ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Atrapame si puedes! - Le enseñó la lengua y siguió corriendo, saltando escalones de 3 en 3 o de 4 en 4.

Robin no se quedaba atrás y estaba muy cerca de ella. Cuando salieron de las escaleras a un pasillo, saltó para atraparla pero ella se frenó y se agachó, él pasó por encima y cayó un par de metros lejos de ella.

-Lo siento, niño, piso equivocado. - Diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y regresó a las escaleras.

En el siguiente piso sólo había una puerta, entró. Era lo que buscaba. Había mesas con computadoras llenando el espacio, todas conectadas a una un poco más grande. No había nadie.

-Vaya, a este lugar le sobra la seguridad - se burló Kim con sarcasmo.

-Así es, prepárate a volver a tu habitación - Robin estaba a medio metro detrás de ella.

- ¿Acaso no te rindes? - Preguntó un poco cansada.

-Ni siquiera sé que significa esa palabra.

Batman entró rompiendo una ventana, Kim se sobresaltó y se metió rápidamente a la habitación de las computadoras, cerró de golpe y escuchó un pequeño "auch", genial, le había cerrado en la nariz al chico maravilla. Se sentó recargada en la puerta, empujándola para cerrar, sintiendo como otra fuerza la empujaba a ella para abrir. Sacó de su mochila algo parecido a la plastilina y puso un pedazo en la cerradura y otros dos en cada perno. Se levantó y vio la puerta. Ya estaba sellada, pero ella había quedado atrapada.

-Bueno - se dijo, acercándose a la computadora más grande y conectando el aparato de Selina. - Hay que aprovechar antes de que Batman haga trampa otra vez.

Se puso a escribir códigos en la compu, ya estaba subiendo el último para abrir todas las puertas cuando Batman entró lanzando un batarang directo a ella. Kim lo esquivó pero la compu se rompió.

-¡Aún no terminaba! - reclamó ofendida desde el suelo

-Claro que sí - respondió Batman.

-Si tú lo dices - Kim se encogió de hombros y rodando por el suelo se acercó a otra computadora y oprimió un botón.

Nada pasó.

-¿Pero qué?

Robin salió de detrás de otra mesa. -Uy, lo siento, ¿esperabas que pasará algo? Seguramente no esperabas ser la única hacker aquí, alguien más podría haber desactivado tus códigos.

Kim hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido. Batman se acercó a Kim con unas esposas en la mano. Ella las vio, sonrió con sorna y se alejó de un salto.

-Si no quieres estar en el CIR, tendrás que ir a una Correccional - Batman la fulminó con la mirada y lanzó un golpe, no importaba su edad, era un peligro, él debía detenerla.

Kim esquivó el golpe pero resbaló y terminó en el suelo otra vez. Robin saltó hacia ella, quien giró y se metió bajo otra mesa para protegerse.

-¿Otra vez? - Gritó Kim, Batman notó pánico oculto entre el enojo de su voz. - ¡No es justo dos contra una!

Sacó la navaja de su manga y la lanzó contra Robin, él se agachó justo a tiempo. Kim salió de debajo de la mesa y jaló la capa de Batman para impulsarse, saltó por encima de su cabeza y lo envolvió en su capa para luego, con una vuelta de carro, patear a Robin y saltar por la ventana. El dúo dinámico corrió a ver en dónde había caído, pero ya no estaba.

**Trataré de subir el siguiente en esta semana, creo que me van a obligar a salir de vacaciones y no hay internet allá. Máximo hasta el Viernes n.n**


	8. Chapter 8 Una entrada a la Feria

**Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que les dije que el Viernes? pues no! Hoy hice otro capitulo, más pequeño que el anterior (creo que me emocioné escribiendo el escape) Ya me dijeron que me voy el Domingo.. Si alguien puede, ayúdeme D: Así que haré todo lo posible por subir al menos otros dos capítulos aunque sean de mil y tantas palabras solamente. Hay un Joker´s POV, de una vez les digo que este Joker es MI Joker. [No, no me pretenece] su origen sigue siendo el mismo que todos conocemos, su pasado, antes de ACE, es lo que yo cambié... o inventé, en realidad no se sabe mucho de él... Bueno, disfruten n.n**

Esa fue una gran caída. Kim cojeaba, no pensó que sería tan difícil saltar desde esa ventana, ya había caído desde lugares más altos... Quizá sólo era una leve torcedura en el tobillo, nada grave, pero le molestaba al caminar. Sabía que seguía en cd. Gótica, pero no tenía ni idea de en dónde exactamente. Después de tirarse por la ventana (algo que pensándolo bien, después le pareció tonto), sólo podía pensar en ocultarse y correr. Había algo en Batman, algo que, a pesar de ser un héroe, era oscuro. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, sin preocuparse por él mismo, menos por los demás... Mucho menos por su enemigo. Quizá no mataba pero Kim nunca se ha fracturado nada, y no va a tener su primer hueso roto peleando contra el murciélago y su pequeña mosca.

Cuando se fijó, lo único que llamó su atención fue la feria. Aún le faltaba mucho por llegar a ella, y no esperaba que la dejarán quedarse en realidad. Pero sólo una noche escondida, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para revisar bien su tobillo y descansar un poco, una noche. En el camino había varios bares del que salía el olor a cerveza y tabaco, dos callejones de donde se escuchaban gatos, varias personas sospechosas intercambiando cosas. Alguna que otra prostituta. Los pocos que le prestaban atención a Kim, decidieron ignorarla y una le gritó que se fuera a casa. Pero Kim siguió caminando directo a la feria. A cada paso que daba había menos personas. Hasta que llegó a la entrada, donde ni un perro ni una rata se asomaba.

A Kim se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abandonada. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza y entró. Ya estaba más adentro cuando la atacaron. Tres hombres con máscaras de payaso se acercaron gritando y blandiendo armas. Un bate de béisbol, una palanca y una pistola. Kim esperó a que se acercaran lo suficiente, entonces saltó hacia uno de ellos, puso sus manos en su cabeza y como sí diera una vuelta de carro lo empujó contra el piso, pateando al siguiente en el estómago y arrebatándole la palanca, la cual lanzó al de la pistola, mientras se agachaba detrás de uno de los otros matones para usarlo como escudo humano, un par de balas volaron y le dieron en la pierna y abdomen a su escudo, antes de que la palanca la sacara volando. Cuando estuvo lejos, Kim se quitó al tipo de encima y corrió hacia el último, le hizo unas tijeras en el cuello y lo tiró contra el piso, se escuchó un "crack" y el hombre ya no se levantó. Los que quedaron, la miraron sorprendidos. Uno estaba sangrando mucho pero aún no moría, el otro simplemente tenía fracturada la nariz, también le sangraba pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Kim sacó la navaja de su pierna. -¿Quién sigue? - Preguntó, con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa tranquila.

'BANG!'

Kim se tiró al suelo, giró y buscó a su atacante. La bala le dio en la cabeza al de la nariz rota.

-Tranquila pequeña, vine a ayudar. - Otro hombre en traje morado se acercó quitándose su sombrero. Tenía la cara blanca y el cabello verde, en la boca tenía unas cicatrices que parecían una sonrisa. - Soy el Joker. - Se presentó con una leve reverencia.

Kim quedó muda, boquiabierta, y cuando el Joker comenzó a reír, sus ojos brillaron y la risa que hacía eco en lo profundo de su mente se hizo más fuerte y clara.

-¿Tú quién eres pequeña? - Preguntó el Joker teniéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

- Yo... Soy Joan - aseguró Kim. - Joan Clearwater.

- ¿Sabes quién soy pequeña?

-Pues... No, no en realidad.

-Lo noté cuando me dijiste tu apellido. - el Joker soltó un respingo y con una mano en el hombro de Kim se acercó al otro matón, al que seguía sangrando.- Te ganó una pequeña de 11 años. ¿Cómo se siente? - Se burló el Joker.

- De hecho, aún tengo 10 - murmuró Kim.

- ¡Ohhhhh vaya! - Se sorprendió el Joker. - Peor tantito ¿No, Loue? - Le lanzó su arma a Kim - ¿Me harías el favor, pequeña?

Kim miró el arma, luego al Joker, luego apuntó a Loue y disparó.

~POV: Joker.

Estaba haciendo unos planes para atacar a Gordon y llamar la atención de Batman cuando una luz roja se encendió cerca de las cámaras de vigilancia. Miró las pantallas y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la pequeña que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su guarida. Esperando que sus matones la derribaran, se ocultó detrás de un carrusel para ver la expresión de la infortunada niña.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando ésta los atacó, derribando a dos y matando a uno. Sin contar que llevaba una navaja. "Vaya, ésta pequeña andará buscando un lugar." Y él se lo iba a dar. Si esa asesina no tenía familia, él le daría una, con la condición que lo ayudara. Con esos movimientos, fácilmente derrotaría, o al menos empataría, con el chico mantequilla.

Antes que sus inútiles matones pudieran atacar de nuevo, disparó. Apenas había sonado, la niña ya estaba en el suelo, girando, buscando al atacante. Vaya reflejos. No esperaba que le dijera nada, por lo menos hasta ahora, pero si le dijo nombre completo o era una niña tonta, o una peligrosa.

"Joan Clearwater".

Joan... Sin esperarlo fácilmente, ese nombre le recordó algo de su pasado que había decidido borrar completamente. Daba igual, no iba a dejar que las memorias lo ablandaran, no mientras tenía un Batman contra quien pelear. No mientras estuviera vivo.

Mientras la llevaba a la casa de la risa para que se acomodara. Escuchaba con poca atención su historia.

- ... Salté por la ventana y me escondí. Ahora estoy aquí.

Vaya que tenía mucha confianza. ¿Se debía a lo que sabía hacer? No necesitaba que alguien más la defendiera... Eso era un poco peligroso, incluso para él, necesitaba que confiara en él, y al tener sólo 10 años, sería más fácil de engañar que Harley, ¿No?

-Oye pequeña - comenzó con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Joan negó con la cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿Algún familiar? - Negación - ¿Vecino? ¿Perro? ¿Un pez? - Joan negó a todo. - Hum, ¿Por qué no te quedas por aquí un tiempo?

Joan le sonrió de vuelta.

-!¿Quién eres tú?! Un grito a su espalda hizo que girara y se encontrara con una rubia a punto de golpearla.

Se agachó justo a tiempo, le metió el pie y Harley terminó en él suelo. De nuevo, que grandes reflejos tenía esa mocosa. Iba a ser de mucha ayuda...

~POV: General.

Kim se levantó y se puso en guardia, pero cuando vio que la mujer seguía en él suelo y no parecía quererse levantar después del golpe que se dio, la vio con una expresión de extrañeza. El Joker fulminó el cuerpo inmóvil de su ayudante para luego reír y mirar a Kim.

- ¡Muy bien pequeña! - Le dijo, aun riendo - Eso fue increíble. Harley - se dirigió a ella y como por instinto, ésta se levantó - por favor, lleva a nuestra invitada a una habitación.

Harley lo miró confundida, abrió la boca para replicar pero el Joker la silenció con la mano. -Por favor, Harley, estaba pensando en la que está detrás del tapiz de un duende.

Harley cerró la boca, fulminó a la pequeña y le indicó que la siguiera.

-Oh, Joan - llamó el Joker antes de que se alejaran lo suficiente - no salgas de la feria, no por ahora, puedes jugar aquí pero por nada del mundo salgas a las calles de Gótica.

En el camino, Harley le iba lanzando miradas de reproche, pero Kim no podía darle importancia a eso ya que iba más interesada en la decoración del lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas, caras de payaso la miraban por todos lados, acompañados por risas (HAHAHA) y flechas dirigidas a todos lados. Parecía que al artista, quien quiera que fuera, tenía una gran afición por el color verde.

Las trampas de la casa de la risa estaban casi todas desactivadas, excepto por un espejo que al pasar se reía de ti y de un tablón del suelo que hacía un ruido como de erupto cuando lo pisaban.

Entraron a la parte que el público no podía ver, había escaleras, trajes, maquillaje... Subieron un par de pisos, parecía que Harley quería que su acompañante se cansara pero por más rápido que subía, esa niña no se perdía, ni disminuía el paso. Harley fue la que se cansó, y tuvo que detenerse a recuperar aire antes de seguir subiendo.

Llegaron frente a un gran cartel de un duende encima de un hongo. La cara del duende había sido retocada para que tuviera una pequeña semejanza al Joker, y al igual que él, el duende tenía un pequeño aire de malicia.

Harley hizo a un lado el cartel para dejar ver una puerta. -Es aquí - informó con su voz de ratón, antes de que Kim pudiera pasar, agregó - no respondiste mi pregunta, mocosa. ¿Quién eres?

Kim se encogió de hombros, la empujó y entró por la puerta, cerrándola antes de que Harley pudiera seguirla. Puso el seguro, que milagrosamente servía, y le echó un vistazo a su nueva habitación.

Era pequeña, quizá un poco más pequeña que la del CIR, paredes grises, cubiertas de más carteles coloridos y pintura verde. Un armario que también servía de librero, una cama y una mesita con una lámpara. Todo cubierto de polvo. Estornudó, se acercó a la lámpara y la encendió, los carteles eran de anuncios de circos y de la feria. Los primeros días, la gente entrando y un Arlequín sobre zancos saludándolos; El carrusel; La montaña rusa; Magos; un cártel del circo Haly visitando la feria. Un elefante; el hombre más fuerte; payasos; tigres... Una familia le sonreía desde el techo. "Los Grayson voladores." Kim vio a Dick saludando a la cámara desde los hombros del que parecía su papá. "¿De quién habrá sido este cuarto?" eso fue lo primero que pensó, era curioso como alguien podía llenar las paredes con carteles. Cuando se fijó más, había un cartel de unos hermanos en el otro extremo de la habitación, se acercó, algo había llamado su atención, los hermanos no, más bien, era una ventana. Kim sacudió un poco con su mano, quitó el cartel y abrió la ventana. El viento entró a la habitación, levantando el polvo y moviendo partes de los carteles que estaban mal pegados. Kim pudo ver parte de la feria, las tiendas, algunos juegos, incluso parte de la ciudad... Esa vista le gustó.

**No, no olvidé su tobillo, simplemente ella está ignorando el dolor. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Déjenme saber qué opinan, ¡No muerdo! (y si lo hiciera no podría morderlos) REVIEWS! n.n**


	9. Chapter 9 Una broma en la cena

**Hola! Sinceramente es uno de esos capítulos en los que no se me ocurría nada y solo comenzé a escribir... El objetivo es que el equipo empiece a conocerse, Bruce entrará a la liga, Dick investigará sobre sus nuevos amigos... blablabla... La verdad, vi una imagen y se me ocurrió que podía usar la idea para uno de los capítulos. No diré disfruten porque la verdad no estoy segura de si a mi me gustó... Pero bueno, entreténganse n.n La semana que viene no podré subir capítulos ni de este, ni de V-mission pq me iré de vacaciones, así que trataré de hacer uno más y subirlo mañana, si no puedo, no se enojen, y si sí les está gustando la historia háganmelo saber n.n **

Dick estaba en la cocina de la mansión esperando las famosas galletas de Alfred. Bruce tenía un pequeño problema con un tal Queen. No conocía exactamente qué clase de problemas pero no lo dejó acompañarlo.

-¿Joven Dick? - Alfred siempre sabía qué pensaban sus dos chicos, como él les decía- no se preocupe, el amo Bruce va a estar bien, son sólo negocios.

-No me preocupa Bruce, Alfred - dijo, negando con la cabeza - El que me preocupa es Queen.

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya somos dos, joven Dick. - Le guiñó un ojo y dejó un plato con galletas frente a Dick antes de salir.

Dick se sonrió. Si Queen no terminaba estresado o incluso traumado con los negocios de Bruce, él se cortaría la lengua. Cuando Bruce llegó, esa tarde, Dick casi se arrepiente de su apuesta.

-Es la mejor junta en la que eh estado - admitió, calmado - ese Queen es todo un tipo. En especial su hijo. - Hizo una pequeña risa - me alegra mucho tenerte a ti, Dick. - miró al chico. - Nos invitó a su próxima fiesta - diciendo esto, le lanzó la invitación a Dick para que la viera.

- ¿Ciudad Star? ¡Genial!

-Sí claro... Sin contar a su propio vigilante.

-¿Quién? ¿Flecha Verde? - Dick rio. - Sería gracioso que Queen fuera ese. No sería el primer millonario que no sabe en qué gastar su fortuna.

Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón.

La forma en que Bruce lo dijo hizo que Dick se diera cuenta.

-¡Es cierto! - Dijo sorprendido de que su broma fuera real- ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Eso es... Wow! Deberían intercambiar notas. - Con una mirada por parte de Bruce, supo que su burla debía terminar. Y decidió terminar riendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban patrullando la ciudad, era una noche tranquila, no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando se dieron cuenta, un par de asaltantes corrían calle abajo. Robin los interceptó y golpeó a uno en el estómago, al otro lo pateó, en tres movimientos ya tenía a los dos en el suelo.

-Bien hecho- dijo Batman, los esposó y se fueron.

Dick vio la juguetería abandonada. Ya hacía dos semanas que el Joker había escapado y aún no hacía nada. Ni siquiera se escondía en su usual guarida. Más de una vez pensó que Joan había terminado con él, por alguna triste coincidencia, pero tampoco se sabía nada de ella desde que se escapó del CIR hace 4 días.

La fiesta de Queen era ese fin de semana. Bruce le dijo que su hijo adoptivo (enserio tampoco sabía cómo usar su fortuna) se llamaba Roy Harper, era un pequeño y grosero delincuente, con las palabras de Bruce, más grande que Dick por un par de años. Tenía 15, le llevaba 4 años. No estaba seguro de qué esperar de su visita a la mansión Queen. Ahora ya sabía que Bruce descubrió la identidad de Flecha Verde cuando empezaba a salir. Eso dejaba claro que Speedy era Roy.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Queen, Dick estaba un poco sobrecogido. Era casi tan grande que la mansión Wayne, el patio estaba lleno de arbustos con figuras de animales y había carros estacionados como si estuvieran en una expo.

Los reporteros estaban todos en la entrada a la mansión, flashes y preguntas volaban hacia Bruce y Dick cuando bajaron del carro. Alfred se fue antes de que Dick, claramente abrumado, subiera de nuevo.

-Bruce Wayne - un hombre rubio de barba de chivo se acercó a ellos - me alegra volver a verte. Tú debes ser Richard. - Le sonrió.

-Hum, ajá. - Dick le sonrió de vuelta. - Mucho gusto señor Queen.

Comenzaba a despedirse de su propia lengua cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó a él.

-Hola, soy Roy. - Saludó rápidamente - Ven, acompáñame.

Se llevó a Dick jalándolo de la muñeca, Bruce iba a decir algo pero Oliver lo llevó aparte, aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no son ningún peligro... Bruce dudó de su palabra, pero decidió que si esa fiesta se volvía tan aburrida como las suyas, alguna travesura de los dos chicos sería una buena excusa para salir.

-Genial, aquí nadie nos verá. - susurró emocionado Roy, estaban en una orilla junto a las escaleras, un tapiz del árbol familiar de la familia Queen los escondía de los demás - lamento haberte secuestrado así, es que las fiestas de Ollie son demasiado aburridas. Escuché como en la última que hizo Wayne la comida salió volando. Eso fue algo genial. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? - Guardando silencio por un momento, miró a su nuevo compañero de travesuras. - Lo siento, soy Roy Harper - tendió la mano.

-Estem, Dick Grayson. - Respondió él, estrechando la mano de Roy.- Y tal vez no se te había ocurrido porque no querías una distracción para intentar matar a alguien - sugirió, ignorando la risita de Roy al escuchar su nombre.

-Oh cierto, lo siento. Pero oye, era obvio que el dúo danonino, o como se hagan llamar, llegaría a salvarle el trasero a Wayne.

-Dinámico - murmuró Dick.

-Sí, lo que sea. Espero que Wally llegue pronto. Él será de mucha ayuda para poner los explosivos.

-¿Wally?

-Sí, Wally West, otro amigo. Seguramente te caerá bien, tiene 13... Creo... ¡Sí! ya llegó, vamos por él antes que Ollie evite que me lo pueda robar, seguramente le dijo a Wayne que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero si te hubiera agarrado antes que yo, no podría haberme acercado ni un metro.

Dick miró hacia la entrada, había una pareja, él era rubio y ella castaña, el chico que los acompañaba era pelirrojo y lleno de pecas.

-¿De dónde sacó lo pelirrojo? - Preguntó, confundido, en voz alta.

-Oh, ellos no son sus padres - rio Roy - son sus tíos. Iris es su tía directa y se casó con Barry. Son geniales, en serio. Ahora vamos antes de que Ollie evite el siguiente secuestro.

Dick hizo una risita nerviosa, siguió a Roy de cerca, Oliver ya estaba saludando a la familia West y había puesto una mano en el hombro de Wally.

-¡Wally! - Gritó Roy, guardando su espacio entre él y Oliver, evitando, con su brazo, que Dick se acercara lo suficiente a Ollie como para que lo agarra.

El pelirrojo se zafó del brazo de Oliver y se escabulló detrás de Roy, los tres volvieron a su escondite.

-Él es Dick. Dick, él es Wally - presentó Roy. - Es el adoptado de Wayne. - explicó a su otro amigo.

-Hola - dijo Dick.

-Genial - saludó Wally - ¿Por qué debo ser el más pobre aquí?

Dick y Roy rieron, luego Roy le dijo su plan y Wally hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué quieres volar la comida? - Dijo- es decir, sí, sería algo genial hacer explotar algo, pero... ¿Por qué la comida?

Dick se confundió pero cuando Roy comenzó a reír también él lo hizo.

-No te preocupes - aseguró - te va a dar tiempo de agarrar todo lo que quieras antes de que explote.

Wally le guiñó un ojo a Dick, quién seguía sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

-Vamos, será divertido. - Aseguró Roy, de nuevo. - Y así, seguramente ya no se verá tan aburrido, todos hablando de negocios o trabajo... - Rodó los ojos.

Dick estaba acostumbrado a esconderse en la cocina, o a veces incluso, bajo la mesa de comida, pero Alfred lo ayudaba y Bruce no le decía nada. No sabía cómo era vivir en la mansión Queen, posiblemente a pesar de que Oliver sabía cómo era su hijo, no le permitía ocultarse.

Roy sacó dos bolitas que parecían canicas, de su bolsillo. Wally sonrió y sacó algo parecido a plastilina.

-Por eso me pediste esto. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ajá, ten - dijo Roy, dándole un saco vacío - para nuestros bocadillos, y Dick, lo siento mucho pero tú tendrás que ponerlos bajo la mesa. Cabes muy bien ahí.

Dick se sorprendió, sabía escabullirse sin llamar la atención, pero eso sería sospechoso para quienes lo estuvieran esperando. Aun así... Buscó a Bruce, se le podía leer en la frente la palabra aburrido. Dick sabía perfectamente qué pensaba ya que él también prefería estar patrullando en Gótica. Bien, si alguien los atrapaba tendrían que irse, era un buen pretexto, ¿No?

-Está bien - Aceptó.

Roy le dio los explosivos y la plastilina, Wally se preparó para su carrera y Roy se acercó a Oliver para distraerlo.

-¿Listo? - Preguntó Wally a Dick.

-Completamente - respondió éste - te veo en la mesa.

Dick caminó por entre la multitud, Wally se había quedado atrás. Llegó a la mesa, una señora lo vio. Él le sonrió y tomó una galleta inocentemente, cuando la señora se alejó, se metió bajo la mesa.

Wally vio como nadie parecía notar al niño que pasaba por entre los comensales, no esperaba que para el hijo de Wayne fuera tan sencillo escabullirse. Lo perdió de vista y entonces corrió lentamente, pasó junto a una señora que se alejaba de la mesa. Lo miró con desconfianza mientras se alejaba. Llegó a la mesa y comenzó a echar de todo al saco que Roy le había dado. De pronto, Dick salió de debajo de la mesa, asustando a Wally.

-Ay, ¡Dick! No me asustes así.

-Vamos - se limitó a decir - ya están, y Roy no dijo nada sobre el tiempo que queda.

-Cierto - dijo Wally.

Buscaron a Roy con la mirada, estaba entre Bruce y Ollie, Bruce se reía pero Ollie lo veía nervioso y enojado. Dick se alivió de no tener que cortarse la lengua. Se fueron de nuevo a la parte de atrás de la escalera y esperaron.

La comida voló por el aire, salpicando a todos los que estaban cerca. Mientras Oliver intentaba calmar a todos, Roy se escapó de sus manos y fue con los otros dos.

-Eso fue genial, ¿No creen? - Les dijo.

Wally, quien ya estaba comiendo de lo que salvó en su saco, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí - Respondió Dick, evitando mencionar que lo que hizo Joan estuvo más grande.

Se sentaron en el suelo, comiendo e ignorando el bullicio que los invitados de Oliver hacían. Estaban tan calmados que, cuando Bruce llegó a sentarse con ellos, casi les da un paro cardíaco.

-Hola chicos.

Dick no sabía si huir o reír, Bruce tenía la chaqueta de su traje salpicada de salsa y chocolate, tenía restos de ensalada de zanahoria en el cabello. A pesar de eso, les sonreía.


	10. Chapter 10 Improvisando

**Holaaaaaa, les traigo otro capitulo, me entretuve un poco escribiendo este, espero que ustedes también se entretengan leyéndolo, bueno, aquí se los dejo, y les debo una explicación del tiempo... Luego les explico.**

-Esto no sirve. Esto es basura. - El Joker lanzaba papeles por toda la habitación. - Esto es muy pequeño, esto es muy obvio. Esto es aburrido...

-Oiga Mista J - comenzó Harley, levantando uno de los planos del suelo y extendiéndolo frente a ella - Este no se ve tan mal.

El Joker se acercó y le arrebató el plano para verlo él mismo.

-No... No está mal. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? - Lo volteó hacia Kim, se podía ver un dibujo de los ACE explotando - Hacerlo sería lo más fácil del mundo. Sólo necesito un cerillo y ¡Boom! ¡No debe ser fácil! - gritó, haciendo estremecer a Harley - ¿Dónde queda el gran acto? Eso sería incompetente, sencillo, nada de qué sorprenderse.

-¿Y por qué no sólo lo haces y ya? - Preguntó una impaciente Kim - Me refiero a sin planes, sin actores, sin nada. Sólo hacerlo... Improvisar.

Kim no sabía si eso ayudaría, Harley la miró sonriendo maliciosamente mientras el Joker pensaba, y por un segundo creyó que él iba a comenzar a gritarle como a Harley.

-Solo hacerlo. - Repitió el Joker - improvisar. Sí... ¡Improvisar! Y ya sé en dónde tendremos nuestra escena. Prepárense, ¡esto será grandioso!

Harley corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, Kim tenía curiosidad.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Ohhh... Es una sorpresa, pequeña. Anda, corre a cambiarte. - Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que ella se fuera, pero luego tronó los dedos y de su saco sacó una caja envuelta en papel azul, con un moño blanco - ten, esto es para ti. Ahora sí, corre a cambiarte. - Le dio el regalo y le guiñó un ojo. - Te gustará, créeme.

Kim salió, o más bien fue empujada fuera, y se metió a la primera puerta que encontró. Ahí, se sentó en el piso y rompió el papel de regalo para ver que era. Dentro de la caja había ropa. Mejor dicho, un traje.

La blusa era de manga larga, blanca. El pantalón era azul, con pequeñas rayitas blancas horizontales a lo largo, lo suficientemente delgadas para ser vistas. Había otra blusa, manga corta, del mismo azul que el pantalón, tenía una carita sonriente, amarilla, estampada en el pecho. Unos guantes, azules. Un antifaz, la mitad era azul con un adorno blanco y la otra mitad era blanca con un adorno azul. Kim se quedó sin habla. No sabía que pensar exactamente. De lo que estaba segura era que estaba agradecida de que no era un traje de arlequín como el de Harley.

Se cambió, salió y fue con el Joker, al entrar, algo iba volando directo hacia ella. No le dio tiempo de agacharse pero levantó una mano y atrapó un cinturón, blanco, al vuelo.

-Esperaba que fueras Harley. - Dijo el Joker desilusionado - Bueno, cuando llegue lánzale algo. A ver qué tan bien está con reflejos - comenzó a reír. - Por cierto, buenos los tuyos. Eso es para ti, ya tiene algunas cosas pero puedes meter más en las demás en las demás bolsas.

Kim revisó. Navajas pequeñas, en forma de naipes, tipo shuriken, mini explosivos, un arpón de corta distancia...

-¿Y para qué es esto?

-Pues para que lo uses, bobita - le contestó el Joker - estás a la par con el chico mantequilla.

Kim iba a responder pero el sonido de aire cortándose la distrajo, se tiró al piso y giró hacia un lado, justo a tiempo de que el mazo de Harley caía para golpear el suelo. El Joker rió de la expresión confundida y enojada de Harley.

-¿Cómo...

-Vámonos, ya. - Decidió el Joker y corrió a la camioneta. - ¡Yo manejo!

Para Kim fue como subir a una montaña rusa sin las medidas de seguridad, y por alguna extraña razón, la emoción le ganó al miedo y disfrutó el viaje hasta el puente que conecta Gótica con Metrópolis.

-Justo a tiempo - dijo el Joker, señalando un camión de seguridad con las siglas de ACE.

Hizo una maniobra con el volante y se frenó, quedando cruzado en la entrada del puente. Salió y sacó una especie de bazuka, entre risas, apuntó al camión de seguridad y disparó. Kim quedó en shock, nunca había visto algo así... No así de cerca. La camioneta giró sobre sí misma golpeando a los demás carros y justo antes de llegar a donde ellos estaban, explotó, justo en medio del puente, provocando un pequeño accidente que después, con ayuda del Joker, evitaría que los carros siguieran su camino y atrajeran la atención de un helicóptero de noticias.

-Vaya que quería algo grande - murmuró Kim, saliendo de la camioneta tras el Joker.

Harley también fue detrás de él, saltando y dando grititos de emoción que hacían que Kim se exasperara.

-Oigan... ¿Y qué haremos cuando llegue el murciélago? - Preguntó de repente el Joker.

-Pues... No querías robar nada, ni explotar algo por alguna razón... - Opinó Kim - ¿Por qué no simplemente corremos por la ciudad asustando a todos? Como una broma de Halloween.

-Pero aún falta mucho para Halloween - puntualizó Harley.

-Dos semanas, tres días, el tiempo no importa Harley... ¡Es una gran idea Joan! - Aceptó el Joker, haciendo una reverencia a la luz del helicóptero.

El eco de una risa, un poco macabra, un poco pegajosa y un poco infantil, desorientó a Kim, ya que se escuchó por enfrente de ellos pero el chico maravilla llegó detrás de ellos saltando sobre Harley, haciéndola caer al piso. El Joker lo miró confuso.

-Si ya llegó Watson, Holmes debe andar por aquí... - Rió.

Batman saltó de algún lugar y golpeó al Joker en la mandíbula y luego lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, payaso? - Gruñó- no hay nada en este puente.

-Sólo quería jugar, batsi - respondió riendo y a la vez gimiendo, el Joker.

-¡Oye déjalo! - Gritó Harley, aún bajo Robin, quién ahora le ponía unas esposas.

-Ja ja - rió Robin - como si te fuera a hacer caso a ti.

-¿Qué tal a mí? - Dijo Kim, jalando a Batman de su capa, alejándolo del Joker.

-¡Basta! - Gritó Batman - Sé que eres otro tipo de broma del Joker, así que mejor vete, niña.

Kim asintió, así que no la reconocían ehhh... Se dio la vuelta y saltó a un tipo en moto, lo tiró y arrancó lanzándole explosivos a Batman.

-¡Ahora verás de lo que una niña es capaz! ¡Atrápame si puedes! - eso se escuchó tan infantil como la risa que siguió, haciendo a todos recordar que sí, Joan era sólo una niña.

El Joker se quedó tan confundido y sorprendido como los demás, no tuvo tiempo de quitarse a Batman cuando éste le puso unas esposas y lo azotaba contra el suelo. Robin corrió a su propia moto, siguió a Kim por las calles con un sólo pensamiento. "Que no sea Jo."

¡Pam!

Kim había saltado de su moto a la de Robin, le dio un buen golpe en la boca. Cuando Robin tuvo sabor a sangre, entendió que eso no era ningún juego y contraatacó. Joan salió despedida hacia un lado de la calle, chocando contra la puerta de un carro, se levantó, rompió la ventana del carro y metió un explosivo un poco más grande que los que usó en la fiesta de Bruce. Robin corrió hacia ella con el puño preparado, pero Joan lo agarró de la muñeca y lo empujó dentro del carro. Robin saltó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo de que el explosivo hiciera volar el carro. Kim ya no estaba, tampoco la moto de Robin.

Kim reía y gritaba cada que la moto saltaba un tope o una rampa. Iba de regreso al puente, ya le faltaba poco cuando Batman comenzó a seguirla en el batimóvil.

-¿Jugamos a las carreras Bats? - Rió entre dientes y aceleró.

Robin los vio y los siguió por las azoteas, lanzó un batarang a Kim pero ella se agachó, enseñándole la lengua por un retrovisor, y lo esquivó, lanzó otro, está vez a la llanta de la moto y aunque Kim lo intentó esquivar, cuando giró, la llanta derrapó haciendo que se fuera de lado, estrellándose contra un par de cubos de basura.

-Ganamos - dijo Robin, cayendo ágilmente frente a ella.

Kim estaba un poco mareada por el golpe, Batman la levantó y le quitó el antifaz.

-¿Joan? - Robin se escuchaba sorprendido, pero una mirada y se notaba que ya lo había pensado.

-¡Oye! - Se quejó Kim - No se deben quitar así las máscaras. ¿Qué dirías si te quitara la tuya?

Hizo un rápido movimiento con las manos, alcanzando la máscara de Batman y jalándola, pero él la soltó haciendo que cayera nuevamente a la basura y se acomodó la máscara.

-El significado de las máscaras es sencillo. ¿No? - La sonrisa burlona de Kim recibió una batimirada como respuesta.

-Bien hecho, atrapaste al Joker y a Harley en tiempo record. - Decía Gordon - ¿Pero qué hacemos con ella? - Señaló a Kim, estaba sentada dentro de una de las camionetas del GCPD esposada de las manos y medio sedada (gracias a Batman) - primero dices que debe estar un poco sedada pero le aplicas incluso más de lo normal, luego dices que no puede volver al CIR pero no crees que sea aceptada en Arkham y no quieres que la lleve a otra correccional.

-Debe estar sedada, créeme, se quita las esposas más rápido de lo que me tardo en ponerlas.

-Y golpea al primero que ve - mencionó Robin, sobándose la mejilla.

-Eso no responde a mi principal duda - dijo Gordon, ignorando el comentario de Robin.

-Quizá esto ayude - interrumpió Robin antes de que Batman respondiera.

Sacó una hoja arrugada de su cinturón y la entregó a Gordon. Era la hoja donde decía que Kim, Joan Clearwater, debería ir a Arkham para ser estudiada.

-No creo en esto. - Dijo Batman, quitándole el papel a Gordon, pero él ya lo había visto.

-Quizá deban hacerle algunas pruebas. Es muy chica - aceptó, ante la insistente mirada de Batman - pero debemos estar seguros.

Kim escuchaba todo. Torpes. Ella no pertenecía a una casa de locos. Y sí la encerraban en algún lugar se escaparía, sencillo. Si algo había aprendido es que siempre había una salida. Y fuera a donde fuera, Arkham, Blackgate o el CIR, ella simplemente se esfumaría. Le dolía la cabeza, la anestesia que Batman le había inyectado ya estaba dando más efecto. Su antifaz estaba frente a ella, aún tenía tiempo, debía intentarlo... Sacó de su manga un pasador y comenzó a jugar con las esposas, pero antes de que terminará de abrirlas, la puerta de la camioneta se cerró y un gas somnoliento llenó la habitación. Eso sumado a la anestesia, hizo que Kim cayera inconsciente en el lugar.


	11. Chapter 11 Curiosidades

**Bueno, una breve explicación del tiempo: Aun no pasa ni un año de que ella esté con el Joker, en realidad, apenas van como 3 semanas. La liga de la justicia apenas se forma (eso vendrá en el próximo capitulo) y solo les aviso de una vez, que voy a inventar una fecha pq no estoy segura de cuando fue que el Joker se volvió el Joker... Bueno, sin spoilers, ese es trabajo de Bart. Disfruten.**

Kim despertó más mareada que nada. Sentía como si hubiera dormido una eternidad. Estaba en una habitación extraña, las paredes, el techo y el piso estaban forrados de lo que parecía colchón. Se intentó mover para descubrir que tenía una camisa de fuerza, atrapándole los brazos. Se sentó recargada a una pared, observando su alrededor. Había un lápiz, hojas de papel, pequeños juegos parecidos al jenga y a grandes legos y una pelota jumbo, al parecer no le iban a tener así todo el tiempo. En una ezquina del techo, había una cámara. Kim la miró fijamente, esperando que algo pasará, el silencio la estaba volviendo realmente loca.

Su traje azul había sido remplazado por una bata y un short blanco. El short era como de licra y le quedaba pegado mientras que la bata era suelta y le llegaba a donde terminaba el short, un poco por arriba de las rodillas. También llevaba unos calcetines blancos y una pulsera con el mismo número que había en su puerta y expediente del CIR. 50NR1545.

Algo pasó, una enfermera entró con un vasito de... ¿Agua? Bueno, claramente no era agua, tenía un aspecto entre azul y verde, y sabía mucho a vinagre. Obligó a Kim que se lo tomara y salió. Kim tosía a causa de la cosa verde-azulada cuando entró la otra doctora.

-Hola cariño, soy la Doctora Cassidy. - Dijo la mujer - Voy a estar a cargo de... - Buscó una buena palabra - tu estudio, de ti. - Le sonrió de un modo maternal - ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Kim la miró, claro que sabía su nombre, al menos el que usaba desde que llegó a Gótica. Debía seguir así.

-Joan. - Murmuró.

-¿Joan qué? - Pidió la doctora.

-Joan Clearwater - respondió Kim.

La mirada de la Dra. Cassidy se llenó de desilusión, pero luego se recuperó y se llenó de un brillo de confianza.

-¿Jo? ¿Puedo decirte Jo? - Preguntó, Kim se encogió de hombros y asintió - si te quito la camisa, ¿prometes estar tranquila?

Algo en los ojos de Cassidy le decían a Kim que ya había hecho algo y por eso se la pusieron en primer lugar, y ahora la drogaban antes de verla. Kim asintió. Sintiendo cuidadosamente cómo se la quitaba. Se quedó quieta, sentada ahí mismo, recargó las manos en los tobillos. Sus muñecas tenían las marcas de las esposas que Batman le había puesto. La doctora la miraba fijamente, tenía una mano dentro de la bolsa de su bata, Kim sabía que debía haber una jeringa lista para cualquier cosa.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó al fin.

-En Arkham, ¿Sabes qué es Arkham? - Kim negó - es un hospital de tratamiento, ayuda y prevención psiquiátrica.

-Entonces Batman me trajo a un manicomnio.

-En realidad, si buscas culpar a alguien, la culpable eres tú. - Se sorprendió cuando Kim asintió - ¿puedes decirme por qué lo aceptas tan fácilmente?

-Sencillo - comenzó - yo molesté a la doctora Sue, en el CIR, la hacía enojar, le hacía bromas... Wuornos no se hubiera enojado tanto. Ella escribió boberías en mi expediente alegando que tenía muchas cosas a pesar de mi edad - miró a Cassidy a los ojos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, y rió - paranoia, esquizofrenia... Fue muy divertido leerlo - sus ojos emitieron un pequeño brillo que llamó la atención de Cassidy, pero no mencionó nada - pero no tengo nada de eso. Creo que ni siquiera llego a ser pirómana. - Suspiró.

Ante esa palabra, Cassidy sacó el cinturón blanco que Kim llevaba con su traje.

-Esto está lleno de navajas, bombas de humo y sobre todo explosivos, yo creo que si podrías ser pirómana.

Kim la miró como si estuviera haciendo berrinche, pero cuando habló se escuchó muy calmada.

-Los pirómanos no están locos - comenzó - no completamente, no son un peligro. Yo no lo soy. - aseguró pero su sonrisa se ensanchó lo suficiente para que se notara, tornándose un poco traviesa y malvada.

Kim caminaba por los pasillos, era la "hora social" y debería estar sentada conviviendo con otras personas, pero ahí dentro todos estaban algo zafados. Buscaba las celdas de los que de verdad ni siquiera podían pensar, había escuchado que estaban en la parte más baja de Arkham, pero ahora sabía que había muchas partes bajas. En tratamiento intensivo estaban todos los enemigos de Batman, en celdas especiales. Antes de llegar ahí había una puerta que llegaba a los locos que buscaba en ese momento, y otra que llevaba a la celda de mr. Frío, hiedra venenosa y Clayface. También le daba curiosidad verlos, y ¿A quién no? Son celdas especiales, ¿por qué las necesitarían?

Compartía su hora social con Harley, E. Nygma, Crane, Dent y otros 3 pacientes. Nygma se la pasaba haciendo acertijos a cualquiera que lo oyera y Kim se los contestaba todos (haciendo enojar a Nygma), Dent jugaba con la moneda y decidía si tratarte bien o mal (eso, sinceramente, mareó un poco a Kim, ya que podía cambiar de un día a otro), Harley la veía como si la culpara de que los atraparon, pero a Kim le alegraba que no le hablara y cuando Crane le dirigió la palabra, intentó asustarla saltando desde una mesa, pero los reflejos de Kim hicieron que le sangrara la nariz y se limitó a mirarla con curiosidad y preguntarle cuál era su peor pesadilla.

Todos locos.

Si no locos, al menos extraños.

Por eso había decidido aprovechar y dar la vuelta por ahí en vez de sentarse por una hora a escuchar historias de terror de Crane o pelear con Nygma por los acertijos. Llegó a las puertas que llevaban a las celdas, cerró los ojos y señaló una al azahar. Respiró hondo y entró. No era la que buscaba pero el eco de la risa del Joker la hizo seguir adelante.

Éstas celdas parecían adheridas a la pared, todo el pasillo sólo había vidrios por donde se veía el interior de las celdas, ni siquiera había puertas, pero sí un código para abrir las paredes de vidrio.

Kim se sintió extraña, caminando ahí viéndolos como si estuviera en un zoo. 'no pienses así' se dijo ' los sacaremos en algún momento' se prometió.

Había más personas extrañas, con adornos extraños en sus celdas. Un hombre con un montón de hojas de calendario alrededor de él; otro con imágenes de sombreros y postes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas; pasó por una celda pintada con signos de interrogación, que supuso, sería de Nygma; un hombre un poco viejo, jugando con un títere espeluznante; otro, un poco gordinflón con imágenes de aves, especialmente pingüinos...

El Joker estaba por la mitad del pasillo y cuándo la vio, saltó de su cama.

-¿Qué te parece la colección del murciélago? - Rió - A veces se digna y viene a ver cómo estamos pero eso pasa tan a menudo como los pitufos cantando y bailando por Nueva York. - Volvió a reír.

Kim le sonrió.

-¡Oye, Joker! - Gritó el hombrecito con imágenes de pájaros - ¿Quién es tú amiga? ¿Nos va a sacar de aquí?

Kim lo miró. Tenía lo que parecía una botella enterrada en un ojo, y en efecto, tenía voz de pato.

-Tranquilo, pingüino. - Respondió el Joker - todo a su tiempo. Y ella es Joan, sí... Puedes decirle mi amiga. - Mencionó, con una espeluznante risa de fondo. - Te presentaría a todo el club pero, bueno, no puedo salir de aquí. El hombre extraño con calendarios se hace llamar así, el hombre calendario. El fanático de Alicia es el Sombrerero, el títere es Scarface, muy divertido, por cierto. El pirómano de la izquierda - Kim no pudo evitar reír un poco - es conocido como Luciérnaga y... ¿De qué te ríes?

-No, de nada... - Sonrió Kim.

-¿Jo? - Cassidy caminaba directo hacia ella - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Vaya, parecía enojada. - Debes estar en la sala común, no puedes salir de ahí y mucho menos puedes venir aquí. - Corrección, estaba muy enfadada.

Agarró a Kim de la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla a la puerta.

-¡Oye! - Se quejó Kim - no soy ninguna niña pequeña...

-Sí lo eres. - La cortó Cassidy.

-Nos vemos luego, Jo. - Se despidió el Joker.

-Sí eres una niña, es peligroso que andes por aquí.

-Sé cuidarme sola. Y aquí no pasa nada.

-Créeme. - Salieron y Cassidy volteó a mirar a su pequeña acompañante. - Escucha, tienes 10 años, eres sólo una pequeña niña, no sabes nada de peligro ni de aquí. Me dijeron que debía sacarte a socializar, pero si vas a estar desapareciendo, no creo que lo haga más, ¿entendido?

Kim la miró feo pero asintió y la siguió tranquilamente a la habitación acolchonada.

-¿Quién es Killer Croc? - Preguntó Kim, llena de curiosidad por conocer al monstruo de las cloacas.

-Ohhh pues verás... - Susurró Crane - Aquí en Arkham, vive en las cloacas, reconocerás especialmente porque afuera de su celda siempre hay un trozo de carne colgando. Pero no te acerques ahí. Dicen que ya es más animal que humano y no dudará ni un segundo en tragarte si se le antoja. - Crane sonrió. Una sonrisa que decía "ve, echa un vistazo, anda, nadie lo sabrá." - ¿Irás a verlo?

Kim sonrió. No lo sabía. Cassidy le había dado una sola oportunidad más, y creía estarse portando bien... Ni hablar... Tenía que ver si era cierto que era un cocodrilo gigante y parlante.

-¿Joan? - La llamó Crane - ¿Prometes que no irás a ver al feo cocodrilo?

Kim lo miró y le sonrió.

-Ajá... Prometo no ir a buscar a algún cocodrilo. - Puso su mano en alto.

Crane no pudo evitar sonreír...

-¿Joan? ¡Joan! ¡Ven aquí, nena!

-Hahahaha - se burló el Joker - no es un perro doctora, es una niña, debe ser paciente y...

-¿Ahora me dirás que eres experto en niños? - Preguntó fríamente, Cassidy. - Ahora, dime dónde está.

-Yo no sé - respondió el payaso - se supone que usted la cuidaría, si algo le pasa será su responsabilidad.

-Dime dónde está, Joker, o te juro que...

Otra risa hizo que ambos adultos se giraran y observaran al espantapájaros.

-Pobre, pobre doctora... Perdió a su sujeto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "sujeto"? - Preguntó el Joker, curioso.

-Ah, sencillo, la doctora Cassidy, aquí presente, está a cargo de estudiar su comportamiento agresivo. No la están ayudando, en realidad solo la están volviendo loca.

-¿Y acaso sabe dónde está ella, Crane? - Preguntó, ignorando su comentario y la cara de sorpresa del Joker.

-Bueno, con los niños hay que usar la psicología inversa, su curiosidad los mandará a hacer lo contrario, usted lo sabe. - le guiñó el ojo a la Dra. - Y para una pequeña tan curiosa como ella, fue muy sencillo, solo me pregunto qué pensará de haber roto una promesa...

-Dime de una buena vez dónde está - estalló Cassidy.

-Oh - Crane seguía tomándose su tiempo - pues... Nada la asustaba, sólo puse un poco de mi parte en su experimento, Dra. Todos deben tener un miedo irracional. - La miró sonriendo - Creo que fue a alimentar a los cocodrilos.

Kim caminaba pegada a la pared, no había sido nada fácil llegar ahí, pero eso lo hizo divertido. Había muchos letreros de advertencia, no acercarse, mantener la puerta cerrada... Pero ella ignoró todo eso y se metió por un pequeño hueco que había en la reja.

-¿Hola? - Gritó.

Un rugido la hizo querer volver, se había escuchado muy cerca, pero ya estaba ahí, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar al agua. Ahí se quedó quieta, había ondas que le explicaban que hace poco tiempo, algo grande había saltado ahí. Había tablas de madera creando corredores por las alcantarillas.

Se agachó y recogió una piedra, la lanzó al agua... Repentinamente una enorme figura saltó del agua y se abalanzó contra ella. Recuperándose de la sorpresa en pocos segundos, saltó y lo pateó en la cara, él trastabillo y se acomodó para embestirla nuevamente, pero ella saltó a su cabeza, se sentó sobre sus hombros y se aferró a él.

-Basta - dijo Kim.

Killer Croc se confundió cuando vio a una niña en su celda, y después de intentar quitársela de encima sin éxito, se sentó en el piso y levantó los ojos para verla.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres mi cena? La carne tierna es la más dulce.

-Sé que no has probado la carne humana, y no creo que lo intentes aun. - Le dijo Kim, sacando algo de su bata. - Te traje esto, Crane dijo que casi no te alimentan por miedo. Debes tener hambre, todos allá arriba son unos cobardes.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Killer Croc, aceptó la carne que Kim le tendía y ella se bajó de sus hombros.

-Soy Joan - continuó Kim, mientras él engullía la carne.

-Waylon Jones - respondió Killer Croc. - Aunque a éstas alturas soy más cocodrilo que Waylon. Antes de que preguntes, sí, nací así. Y no, no hay salida por las alcantarillas.

Kim bajó la mirada.

-Adiviné - rió Waylon.


End file.
